


Harry Potter and the Department of Mysteries

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being expelled from Hogwarts, Harry has to learn to work with Snape on a one on one basis. While Harry is fighting with his Potions Master, connecting with is Godfather, and missing his friends, a new force has moved into the school and is denying the students the education that they so need and Voldemort is poking around in Harry's brain. Could Snape be the one person who can teach Harry to control his magic, his temper, and his fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasantries Over Pleasant Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Snarry Holidays for Leanora. Prompt: What would have happened if Albus hadn't been able to keep the Wizengamot from expelling Harry from Hogwarts?
> 
> Text between two * is taken directly out of _Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix_

~*~  
Severus,

Would you be so kind as to join me for a spot of tea this afternoon? There is a matter I would like to discuss with you. I will have a pot of Lapsang Souchong brewing at half past four.

Pleasantly,  
Albus

~*~

"You cannot possibly be serious, Headmaster," Snape growled, struggling to keep his voice low, cold and controlled. Yelling at the infuriating man never got him anywhere. "Surely there is someone… _more qualified_ that you could send. Minerva would be glad to attend to your golden boy, I am sure."

Snape should have known he was not going to like this meeting from the moment the vague missive arrived.

The Headmaster never brought out the good tea unless he had bad news.

When Snape had arrived at the Headmaster's office- honestly, did the man never leave the castle?- the curtains had been drawn and small oil lamps scattered about the office cast the only light in the room. Both the vibrant glare of sunlight off the many odd gadgets and the continuous flicker of candles tended to give Snape a headache, as the Headmaster well knew.

There could only be one reason why the old meddler would have gone through all this trouble to ensure that Snape would be comfortable- he intended to make Snape very, _very_ uncomfortable before the meeting was over.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore conceded, nodding. "Minerva would welcome the chance to take the task; however, I require her here. I am afraid I cannot run Hogwarts with out her." Snape tried to ignore the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as the old man flicked his wrist, sending the small pot floating over to Snape's cup. Cradling the refilled cup close to his chest, Snape breathed in the heady scent of his favourite tea. The rich aroma wafted across his face, leaving a trace of the woody flavour on his lips, and Snape felt the rigid muscles in his back automatically relax.

He wasn't going to win this argument, Dumbledore had ensured that, but he certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Snape pressed himself further into the overly large chair, dropping his head and gazing across the desk at the older man through the greasy wisps of his hair. "Have I not agreed to enough, Albus?" Snape asked, using the Headmaster's given name knowing that it would only endear him further to the old man. At least, it couldn't hurt. "Am I not holding up my end of our bargain? I will spend my days in the futile pursuit of shoving knowledge into the most impenetrable of minds. I will bite my tongue and _cooperate_ with that _mutt_. I will trudge into the bowels of hell each night for _the greater good_. I will not give you what little sanity I have been able to retain!"

Snape watched calmly as Dumbledore dropped his gaze to the mass of papers on his desk. Old, shaking hands smoothed over the piles one by one, the skin pulled taut over large knuckles nearly as thin, wrinkled and dry as the parchment they touched. Snape did not pull his eyes away from the old man before him. He did not look down at his own hands- long, pale, thin fingers, permanently stained with the remnants of vile potions ingredients and atrocities he couldn't even name.

"I am sorry, Severus," Dumbledore finally sighed, raising his eyes. Snape would not admit that it disturbed him that there was no twinkle in the bright blue eyes that bored into him. "There is no one else. He will not be able to face what is ahead of him without your support."

"No, Albus. He will not be able to succeed without my knowledge." Snape sighed and stood from his chair. "I will do this, Albus, but I cannot assure you that it will _work_. There is, after all, only so much one man can do." Swallowing down the last, cold sip of tea, Snape placed the delicate cup on the desk before turning to leave.

"Severus," Snape paused, his hand already on the cold metal door knob, but did not turn to look at the old man behind the large desk. "Thank you."

"Good day, Headmaster." Striding out of the castle as quickly as his legs would carry him, Snape told himself that it was the cold tea that left such a bitter taste in his mouth.


	2. Not That Bad

The  
Daily Prophet  
Monday XVI August II Sickles

**The Boy Who Lived Expelled**

 

In a stunning move by The Ministry of Magic today, Educational Decree XXI has been enacted, allowing the Ministry to expel students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry deemed to be a threat with or without the current Headmaster's approval. Educational Decree XXI signals the beginning of what Minister Cornelius Fudge promises will be a thorough investigation and regulation of how the esteemed school is managed.

This recent development calls into question the actions of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, not least of which being his recent appearance at the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter. This past Thursday, the humble servants of truth here at the Daily Prophet brought you exclusive details of   
Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Today we bring you further developments in this gripping story which you will only find in this fine publication.

As was reported last Thursday in our article "The Boy Who Lived Beyond the Law", Minister Fudge believed that Harry Potter had become a blatant threat to the safety and well being of the other students in attendance at Hogwarts School, but failed to convince Headmaster Dumbledore of the severity of the situation. His conscious nagging him not to let the matter drop, Minister Fudge regretfully pushed forth Educational Decree XXI, and announced the expulsion of Harry Potter from Hogwarts.

"It is my belief that Harry Potter has become a great threat to the other students, indeed, even the staff, of Hogwarts. His complete disregard of the rules and laws that have been put in place for the safety of all wizarding peoples has proven to be nothing short of disastrous." the Minister explained this morning at the press release announcing the new decree…  
Continued on Page IIB- "Controversy at Hogwarts"

 

~*~

"It's really not that bad, Harry."

"Yes, yes it is exactly _that bad_." Harry moaned and threw himself onto the old lumpy bed, a cloud of dust rising out of the mattress and trying to smother him. _All the better_, he thought. _Put me out of my misery_.

"It could have been much, much worse." Hermione sat down on the bed and proceeded to rub small soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Remember Fluffy, Hermione? 'Could have been killed, or worse, EXPELLED'." Harry really didn't mean to yell at her, and he wouldn't have even noticed if she hadn't flinched away so violently.

"Well," she whispered, sliding off the bed to sit with her head level with Harry's. "I was wrong."

"You're never wrong, 'Mione!" Harry groaned as Ron came bustling into the room.

"Of course she's not." Tossing a few chocolate frogs on the bed that he had nicked from the twins, Ron collapsed onto the second bed, another thick cloud of dust filling the room. "What- what are we talking about?" He choked out through the musty air. "Oy, Harry, what did Dumbledore have to say?"

"I've been expelled."

"WHAT?!?" Ron sat up ram-rod straight on the bed. "You've been what? That can't be right, mate. You must have misheard him. They can't expel you, you're Harry Potter!"

"Apparently they can, because they have." Harry grumbled, rolling onto his back and tossing his head over the edge of the bed. _The flustered look on Ron's face is almost comical upside down_, Harry mused.

"But-"

"It is not as bad as it seems." Hermione said firmly, shooting a warning look at Ron that would have made Molly Weasley proud.

"But, Hermione, even you said-"

"I was wrong." Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry, his mouth flapping open in a spectacular imitation of a fish out of water.

"Oh." He finally managed. "Well, what are they going to do with you now?"

"They're not going to do anything with me," Harry bit out, his anger rising with each word. "I am not someone's misplaced _dog_, for Merlin's sake."

"I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't mean. You never _mean_ do you, Ron?" Harry pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to his trunk, grabbing the day's Daily Prophet off the closed lid. "I'm Harry bloody Potter. They'll _do with me_ what ever they want!" Harry spun back around to face his friends, his voice raising and the Prophet clenched painfully in his fist. "They'll change the ruddy _law_ if it doesn't suit what _they_ want to do with Harry Potter!"

Harry flung the Prophet across the room, not caring much that it flew right at Hermione.

"Hey, don't take this out on 'Mione!" Ron clamoured off the bed, standing between Hermione and Harry. "It's not our fault that _you've_ become a great bloody git!"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. "You think it's so great, you be 'The Boy Who Lived' for a while!"

"I think I'd do a far sight better than you! You're just an-" A sharp knock at the door stopped Ron mid-sentence. "What!"

The door eased open, Sirius' shaggy head peeking around the corner. "Alright, Harry?" Sirius looked cautiously between the three teens in the room. Harry nearly radiated rage, and even though Sirius could only see his back, it was obvious that Ron's face was beet red with anger as well.

"Fine," Harry ground out before stomping back to the bed and slumping down in an agitated ball.

"Uh, right, well," Sirius stammered. "Oh! Ron, Hermione, Molly wants to see you down stairs, something about your Hogwarts letters…" Sirius' voice trailed off as he glanced over at Harry.

"Right, come on Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the room, not noticing the concerned look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder back at Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You alright?"

"I told you already, I am fine." Harry didn't turn around to look at his godfather, not wanting to encourage him to stay. He just wanted the man to turn around and leave him alone.

"Ah, well I hate to tell you, but you don't sound fine." The end of the bed dipped with Sirius' weight. _Of course he wouldn't just leave me alone_, Harry grumbled to himself.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said with finality.

"Alright." Still, Sirius didn't get up from the bed. Neither of them said anything for a long while, but it didn't bother Harry. It was actually kind of nice to have someone who just sat there, not really expecting anything from him. Finally, once he had calmed himself down again, Harry turned to look at Sirius.

He was the picture of casual, one leg folded under him, propped up on the bed on one arm, just looking at Harry. Harry couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face at the sight. Sirius had been so ragged at the end of last year, so tired looking. Living in this house was anything but ideal, but it wasn't a cave in a mountain. He didn't have to stay transformed all the time, or scrounge for food. He could _shower_. And no matter how slight the difference was, Harry was glad to see it.

"You know, it won't be all bad," Sirius said with a shrug, his face splitting into a wide smile in return. "Try to think on the bright side."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What bright side?"

"Well… no shared loo. That's a plus!" Harry almost laughed at Sirius' enthusiasm. "No detentions. You can eat what ever you want, when ever you want. When you prank someone, you won't have to worry about losing points!" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at that last one, and Harry had to laugh at him.

"No Snape," Harry added, feeling better already.

"Not if I can bloody help it." Sirius replied before they both collapsed into fits of laughter.


	3. Exactly The Bad

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,

We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your Fifth Year. Please remember that the Hogwarts Express will leave platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross Station at 11 am sharp on September the First. You will find your list of required material included with this letter.

We are also pleased to congratulate you on your appointment as a prefect. Your Prefect's Badge has been sent with this letter, and we ask that you wear it on your robes to the station, where you will meet with your Head of House to receive further instruction.

Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School

_Minerva McGonagall_

~*~

 

"I still can't believe I'm a _prefect_!" Ron exclaimed as he stormed into the library. "Fred and George are never going to let me live this down!"

"Oh, do let it go, Ron." Hermione chided, grabbing a musty old book from the shelves and slipping into one of the dilapidated chairs. "Your parents are extremely proud, after all."

Harry slipped into the room after them, silently sliding to the floor near the hearth.

"Yeah," Ron conceded, a bright smile spreading across his face as he stared off into space. "And Mum got me the new _Cleansweep_…"

Harry rolled his eyes, staring off into the flames. If he had to hear about that damn broom one more time, Harry was certain he would explode on Ron. It was just a broom after all.

"Harry," Hermione asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry snapped, not turning from the fire.

"I don't know you seem like you've been… brooding…" She whispered the last, as if afraid of upsetting Harry- which, of course, only upset him all the more. He had a right to brood, damn it!

"Oh, well, sorry about that," Harry sneered, finally pulling his gaze away from the fire and nearly snarling at his two best friends. "I will try not to _brood_. I hadn't realized that I was upsetting your _gloating_."

"Harry, mate, what are you-" Ron started, a truly puzzled look on his face, but he was unceremoniously cut off by Harry's biting voice.

"Don't Ron. You've been walking around in a daze since the book lists arrived. Going on and on about your prefect's badge and how you're gonna go out for Quidditch on your new broom, and how great it's gonna be this year!" Harry hunched his shoulders and stared back into the fire. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he just didn't want to hear it anymore. He sat there for a long moment, trying to get his temper under control. He'd been going off on his friends too often recently, and he wouldn't have a chance to make it up to them once the school year started again. "It's just fine that you and Hermione get to go back," he finally whispered. "But you don't have to keep shoving in my face."

"Oh, Harry! We didn't mean…" Hermione said sympathetically, slipping off the chair and sliding next to Harry. "We didn't realize we were making it worse, Harry."

"Yeah, well, you are." Harry said stiffly as he felt Ron plop down on the other side of him. "Look, I don't want to fight, alright?"

"Well, neither do we, mate," Ron said. "I mean, we've only got one more day until we leave and then we won't see you again until winter hols, and that's almost four moths!"

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. Four months of nothing to do. Four months of sitting in this god-forsaken house with the constant screeching of Mrs. Black at all hours of the day and night. Four months of sitting on the steps outside Order meetings, trying to catch just a glimpse of what Voldemort was up to now. Harry groaned again at that thought. It would be hell.

"Oh, sorry mate… I mean… It'll go faster than you think!" Ron gently nudged his shoulder. "Really."

"Yeah, sure." Harry grumbled as the library door creaked open and Remus Lupin popped his head into the room.

"Ah! There you are Harry!" Remus sent him a genuine smile, and Harry couldn't help but smile back. Maybe, with Remus and Sirius here, things wouldn't be so bad after all. "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry nodded and stood.

"Now, I told you about that, Harry. I'm no longer your Professor. You can call me Remus now."

"Uh, yeah…" Harry muttered uncomfortably, following Remus out of the room.

Remus led him across the hall to a little-used study. The study was brightly lit, a stack of books sitting on a dusty table and a tray of half-eaten biscuits and cold tea on another. Glancing at the book titles, Harry recognized a few from this year's Fifth Year book list, and several other titles he had seen during his late night trips to the Restricted Section.

"Sit, Harry." Remus smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Pro- uh, Remus, where did those books come from?" Harry asked, taking a fresh cup of tea and sitting across from Remus. "I didn't see them in the library before."

"Oh, well, no you wouldn't have. Professor Dumbledore just brought them by for you." Remus sipped his tea, resolutely not looking at Harry.

"Dumbledore was here and he didn't even bother to see me?" Harry asked putting down his tea with more force than necessary.

"Uh, well, yes. He's very busy Harry-"

"So, everyone keeps telling me."

"And he only had a moment." Remus continued as if he had not heard Harry, though he did send him a reproachful glance at the muttered words. "He only had time to drop off your books and explain the situation to me."

"What 'situation'?" Harry asked, folding his hands in his lap and trying not to fidget.

"Ah, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Harry." Remus put down his tea and firmly met Harry's eye. "Professor Dumbledore will, of course, continue to fight to have you reinstated as a full student of Hogwarts, however, until such time, he would still like you to keep up on your studies."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked, his face flushing with anger. "It's not like I can sneak into the school and attend class with out anyone noticing, is it…" Harry felt his heart skip a beat. That would be amazing. "Is it?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry but that is not a possibility." Remus leaned across the small distance to rest his hand on Harry's knee as the boy deflated back into his chair. "I'm afraid you won't be allowed to leave Headquarters any more than Sirius."

"So how am I supposed to learn anything, then?" Harry asked, his defeated tone making Remus uncomfortable.

"Well," Remus started, pulling his hand back and smiling at Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has asked that I hold Defence lessons for you here."

"Really?" Harry looked up at Remus and smiled. "That would be brilliant, Professor!"

"Yes, really." Remus smiled kindly back at Harry. He'd not seen the boy look so happy and relieved since before arriving at Grimmauld Place. "But I would still like you to call me Remus. No reason to be so formal here."

"Alright, Remus," Harry smiled, not tripping over the name for the first time. "But, what about my other classes? Are you going to be teaching me them as well?"

"No. I was a passable student, but it's been years since I was in school and I'm afraid I just don't remember enough to teach you the rest of your classes." Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair and again dropped his gaze from Harry's before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for one of the Professors to come and tutor you on the weekends."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, then?" Harry chewed on his lower lip. McGonagall was strict, but she had a definite soft spot for her house. Harry was certain that his weekends wouldn't be too unbearable with her.

"No. Professor McGonagall cannot leave the school during term. She's needed there as both the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress." Remus still refused to meet Harry's eye.

"Well, then who is going to be teaching me?" Harry glanced nervously at Remus. It couldn't be that bad… "Professor Flitwick?"

"No, Harry." Remus sighed before raising his eyes to meet Harry's. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for Professor Snape to tutor you."

"WHAT?" Harry stood from his chair, his face flushed and his hands clenched in anger. "That is not funny, Remus." He bit out between clenched teeth.

"I know." Remus mumbled before looking at Harry again. "Harry, there is no one else, and you have to keep up with your lessons. Severus is the only one qualified to teach you all your lessons."

"I don't care how _qualified_ he is, I'm not doing this!" Harry began pacing violently across the old cracked floor boards, waving his hands around frantically to make his point. "We'll kill each other! He hates me, Remus! And I can't stand him either! There is no way I can learn from that git!"

"Harry, calm down," Remus said gently.

"No. I won't do it, Remus. This is why he didn't tell me himself. He knew that I would argue with him, and he just didn't want to have to see reason! IT WILL NEVER WORK!"

"Harry." Something in Remus' tone made Harry stop his ranting and turn to the werewolf. "I'm sorry Harry, I tried to tell him that neither of you would stand for this, but Professor Dumbledore assured me that Severus had already agreed and that there was no one else."

Harry felt all the anger rush from him. He was going to have to put up with Snape. There was no way around it. Collapsing back into the chair, Harry threw his arm over his eyes.

"Remus what are we going to do?" Harry moaned, peeking at the tattered wolf from behind his arm. "Sirius is going to have kittens."

"I know," Remus almost whined. "But don't you worry about that, I'll break it to him gently."

"There is no 'breaking it to him gently', Remus. It's Snape, and it's Sirius' house!" Harry sighed again, resigned to his fate. "Not only am I going to have to put up with that greasy git, Sirius is going to be a right nightmare about this, too. Bloody hell."

"Oh, it won't be all bad, Harry." Remus soothed, standing and moving to run his hands over the spines of the books. "I've learned a few tricks to keep Sirius in line over the years, and Professor Snape's not really all that bad…"

"Ha!" Harry barked, pulling his arm away from his face and staring at Remus. "Now you're just lying to try to make me feel better. Snape is exactly as bad as all that. Probably worse."

"No I'm not. Remember, I've known him a lot longer than you have…" Remus' voice trailed off as he stared into the distance at something only he could see, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "He can be rather pleasant company at times."

Remus' eyes snapped back to attention at Harry's disbelieving snort. "Sorry, Remus, I'm not buying that."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You have to work with him either way." Remus sighed, turning to face Harry with a stern look in his eye. "Promise me, Harry. Promise that you will try to learn from Severus. Keep your temper."

Harry sighed, pulling himself out of the musty chair and walking to stand beside Remus. Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes trained on the stack of books, as he considered Remus' request. "Alright," he said at last, raising his eyes to meet Remus'. "I promise to _try_, but I don't promise it'll work. He's got to try, too, and it _still_ might not work anyway. But I'll try."

"Alright, let's see these books Professor Dumbledore brought for us…" Remus breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as the muscles in his neck and back began to loose some of their tension- though a painful knot still remained just between his shoulder blades. After all, he wasn't done yet, he still had to tell Sirius.


	4. Surprises and Frustrations

Severus,  
I'm sorry, dear boy, but I have been forced to once again deny your request for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. The Ministry has decided to go above my head and appoint someone to the position for me. I am truly sorry, my boy, but there is nothing to be done about it now.

It is also my great displeasure to inform you that your responsibilities as Head of Slytherin House have been removed. I am sure that in your current situation you will see the necessity in this, and I hope you take comfort in the knowledge that your young snakes shall be in the capable hands of Professor Sinistra for the duration of the term.

I do wish I were available to hold this conversation with you in person, but, time simply does not permit. However, should you need me, my door is always open to you.

Warmest Regards,  
Albus

~*~

Severus snarled as he swept into his quarters, slamming the door behind him violently. The barmy old man couldn't even be bothered to come to him personally and tell him that Severus would no longer be the Head of Slytherin House. Severus growled as he stalked over to his liquor cabinet, casting a silent _Accio_ and flinching as a glass flew into his hand with more force than was necessary, leaving a small crack in the rim.

One hastily cast _Repareo_ and two swiftly swallowed glasses of Firewhiskey later, Severus felt slightly more in control of his anger- and his magic. It wasn't that he was upset over the removal, Severus mused, sipping slowly from his third glass of whiskey. Or rather, he _was_ upset about loosing the post, but he was _more_ upset that Albus could not even be bothered to tell him in person! The old coot knew that Severus was extremely protective of his Slytherins. He knew that Severus would not sit idly by as he was forced to hand over their well being to someone else- and all for the benefit of _Potter_, even.

Severus was sorely tempted to barge into the Headmaster's office and make his displeasure known to the old man. It may have been years since Severus had last stormed through the hallways, intent on making Albus' life a living hell, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it again. Propriety and possible retribution be damned.

Severus sighed before taking another long swig of his drink. It would make no difference if Severus ranted and raved. Albus would not change his mind, and Severus would not be reinstated as head of Slytherin House. The Golden Boy was too important to their cause- he would always hold rank over any other student- especially where Albus was concerned.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over Severus. Tomorrow was another day- a Friday to be precise, and his last day of peace before the weekend. Saturday he would have to suffer through Potter's pig-headedness and ignorance, while simultaneously trying to cram even the smallest bit of useful information into his Quidditch packed brain and not hex his mutt of a dogfather.

Severus stalked off to his room to prepare for bed, muttering curses over his lamentable life. It was only the thought of tomorrow's breakfast and the many things he would do to cause pain and suffering to one Albus Dumbledore that allowed him a slight smile before drifting to sleep.

~*~

I will arrive at precisely 8:45 am for your tutoring session. I expect you to be dressed, ready to _learn_ and waiting in the unused library. Do not make me wait.  
-SS.

~*~

  
"Up! Up! Time to get up! UP!" Harry groaned as his wand squawked at him. Stumbling out of bed, he hastily searched for his wand, which had fallen off his night stand and rolled under the bed.

"Shut up!" he hissed, stretching to grab it, certain that the wand was actually trying to avoid him. Finally wrapping his fingers around the cool wood, Harry muttered the counter spell and the wand gave once last, irritating "UP!" before falling silent.

"One of these days I'm getting a muggle alarm clock," he muttered, padding out to the bathroom.

Harry took his time in the shower, letting the hot water run over his sore muscles much longer than usual. Sirius had been running him dry ever since Ron and Hermione had left for Hogwarts. Removing curses, cleaning, painting, dispelling boggarts- Harry felt as though he had done a years worth of work in the past two weeks. And that wasn't taking into account his daily Defence lessons with Remus.

By the time Harry stepped out of the shower he looked more like a pickled prune than The Boy Who Lived. Once dressed, he gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, spending a few futile moments trying to flatten his unruly hair, before making his way down to breakfast.

Harry could smell breakfast cooking from the stairs, and his stomach grumbled in an attempt to hurry him to the kitchen. Both Remus and Sirius woke at the crack of dawn- though Harry suspected that Remus only got up that early to keep Sirius from trying to cook. The few times his Godfather had made breakfast, Harry had been completely unable to eat it, and Remus had to sneak him an early lunch before their lesson.

"'Ello!" Harry called happily as he stepped into the kitchen, his mouth watering at the spread laid out. Remus had out done himself this time. Several different types of scones were already laid out on the table, small jars of jam sitting next to them. A tea pot sat steaming in front of Sirius, who was picking at an over-full plate of eggs, bangers, and soldiers. "Wow, Remus, this looks great!"

Remus smiled as he set another full plate down in front of Harry. "Thanks. Eat up, you're going to need your strength today."

"Why?" Harry asked, shoving half a scone into his mouth before washing it down with a sip of tea. "What are we doing today, Sirius?"

Silence reigned over the table as Harry shovelled more food into his mouth. Remus really was a great cook. Finally, Harry raised his head to pour himself some more tea, and noticed that both men were staring at him.

"What?" He asked, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "Are we tackling your mother's portrait today or something?"

"Harry," Remus started, his voice soft and calming as if Harry had just fallen off his broom and knocked his head. "Today is Saturday."

"Yeah, so?" Harry took another bite of his scone as he waited for Remus to continue. "Why does it matter that it's Saturday? I mean, Thursday, Friday, Saturday… they're basically all the same. It's not like I've got-" Harry nearly choked on his scone as the realization hit him. "Oh god, it's _Saturday_!" He moaned.

"Yeah, and that greasy bastard is going to be here any minute now- in MY HOUSE!" Sirius grumbled from the other side of the table, his voice rising dangerously at the end as he brutally stabbed one of the sausages on his plate.

Harry snapped his head up, a look of pure fear on his face. "What time is it? I can't be late! He's going to kill me if I'm late. I'm _always_ late!" Harry quickly stood up from the table, grabbing another scone before rushing out the door.

"You need to eat!" Remus shouted at Harry's retreating back, just before the kitchen door swung closed behind him.

Harry practically ran to the unused library, and heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled the door open and didn't see his dour professor. There was enough animosity between them, Harry didn't want to set Snape off by being late for their first lesson. Harry was certain that Snape would have enough things to ridicule him for, he didn't want to add to the list.

Slipping into one of the newly refurbished chairs, Harry took another bite from his scone and tried to calm himself down. The small library was the only room that Sirius had shown little or no interest in refurbishing. He had claimed that he never used it, and that it would be a waste of his time and energy to change anything about it. Harry suspected that Sirius just didn't like the idea that any work he might do in the library would eventually make Snape more comfortable in his home.

Instead, Remus and Harry had taken last Friday to work on the room together, leaving Sirius to begin his attempts to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the hall. Remus had taught Harry a few useful transfiguration tricks, and the work had gone quicker than either had expected. They had added several comfortable lounging chairs with a small matching couch. The end tables had been refinished and polished to a bright shine before Remus cast a series of complicated spells across the now smooth wood.

"To protect them, from dust and staining, and anything else that you or Severus might throw at them," He had explained with a wink. The same treatment had been given to the two desks they had added to the room. One, smaller and of a lighter wood, sported an intricate pattern of vines and leaves etched into the edge. The other was large and brooding, made of a deep cherry wood with a smooth, green felt top to protect the wood. Harry was certain that Remus had fashioned the overly large desk from Snape's own back at Hogwarts. Looking at the ornate desk, Harry had felt compelled to ask Remus to transfigure a large, dark green wing-backed chair as well. Somehow, it seemed only natural that such an imposing desk should have an equally imposing chair.

Now, staring at the two, Harry almost regretted adding the chair. With them pressed into the corner, looking out over the room, Harry was certain he would feel as though he were serving detention every weekend. Just imagining Snape sitting there, his dark eyes watching Harry's every move for one mistake, one sign of weakness, had Harry fidgeting uncomfortably.

Suddenly, the floo flared green and Snape stepped out, ever-present black robes twirling around his legs, a bundle of books and parchments tucked under his left arm.

He looked almost surprised to see Harry sitting there waiting for him. It had only been a small flicker of emotion, quickly replaced by the man's usual scowl, but Harry had seen it none the less.

"You look surprised to see me, Professor," Harry replied in a calm and- dare he hope- jovial voice.

"Absolutely astonished, Mr. Potter, I assure you," Snape sneered, his as he stalked further into the room. "It would almost appear that you have learned the virtue of promptness. I had long since been under the impression that you lacked the ability to maintain conscious thought long enough for anything to penetrate your famously scarred head."

Harry decided to ignore the slight, instead turning his eyes to the small stack of papers. "So, those are my lessons, then? I guess I better get started…" Harry stepped forward, taking the papers from Snape before settling behind the smaller of the two desks.

"You will need these, Mr. Potter" Snape sneered, pulling a small box from a hidden pocket in his robes. Placing it on the desk next to Harry's textbooks, Snape muttered a spell and the box grew until it took up nearly half of the desktop. "I expect you to work on Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes today. I suggest-"

"But, I didn't sign up for Ancient Runes." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Snape's shoulders squared and his back straightened. "Uh, sir…" he mumbled, trying to make up for having interrupted the volatile man.

"It has been added to your syllabus, Mr. Potter." Snape nearly spat, his right hand curving into a fist in what Harry was sure was an attempt not to pull his wand.

"Alright," Harry nodded, biting back a rude retort and trying to keep a firm hold on his own temper. "Am I allowed to ask why, sir?"

"Because I deemed it necessary." Harry didn't have to look at Snape's face- actually, he refused to raise his eyes to the ugly visage- to know that Snape had bit the words out through clenched teeth. "If I am going to be solely responsible for preparing you for your O.W.L.s, you will make a good showing. And that includes Ancient Ruins." Harry kept his gaze trained on the box before him, which had started to shake and make small tittering noises. He sensed more than saw his professor fold his arms across his chest. "Unless you do not think you require my assistance."

Harry wanted to say that he didn't think he needed _anything_ from Snape. That, in fact, the man could rot in his musty old dungeons for all Harry cared. That Harry thought Snape could go the rest of his life without teaching another soul and the world would only be the better for it.

Instead, Harry clenched his fists under the desk, digging his nails into the palms of his hands until his fingers went numb, and breathed slowly in and out through his nose. Once he felt he had complete control of his voice again, and would not say anything that would only make his life harder, Harry lifted his head and replied.

"No, sir." Snape stared back at Harry for a long, uncomfortable moment before nodding his head slightly and turning towards the larger desk.

"Good. Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes, in that order, Potter. I expect you to be finished by dinner time. You will find the needed snail in that box." In one smooth motion, Snape sat in the large wing-backed chair and summoned a large book. "Tonight you will be required to write up a star chart for Astrology, focusing on the phases of the moons of Jupiter, and beginning tomorrow morning you will keep a _dream diary_-" Snape emphasised the words, letting his obvious distaste show through, "-for Divinations. Tomorrow you will be working on Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Potions." Snape's face split into an ugly mockery of a smile at the last before he buried his overly-large, greasy nose in the stiff pages of his book.

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed. He turned back to his desk, pulled out his Transfiguration book and homework, before reaching for the large box, which had again fallen still and silent. Without much thought he lifted the lid and stuck his hand in reaching for the snail, only to rip his hand back out with a started gasp when something bit him.

"Oh, and be careful of the bowtruckles," Snape sniggered, never raising his eyes from the book. Harry shot Snape a glare before reaching back into the box and starting on his work.

Two hours later, Harry's stomach was growling in protest over his hastily departed breakfast and he had still yet to manage to vanish his snail. As a matter of fact, he had yet to manage to do anything to his snail- though, Harry thought hopefully, it did look a little paler. Sighing, Harry put down his textbook after his fifth rereading and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"It's your grip."

"What?" Harry looked up, startled by the quiet voice. Snape had not said anything since setting Harry to work. The only sounds that had come from his corner of the room had been the slight rustling of paper and the occasional snort of disbelief.

"Your grip, Mr. Potter." Snape's voce had the tone of one forced to endure hours of long, tedious work.

"What's wrong with my grip?" Harry stared at his hand, fingers wrapped around the smooth wood of his wand.

"That spell requires you to flick the tip of your wand upwards slightly at the end of the arch, and you cannot do that if you have a chokehold on your wand."

"I can't?" Harry tried the movement again, this time attempting to add in the upwards flick Snape had suggested. The snail flickered for a moment, but stayed exactly where it was. Suddenly, Harry felt long, yellowed, potions stained fingers wrap around his own. Harry hadn't even noticed that Snape had moved.

"First, loosen your grip." Snape instructed with a slight shake of his hand. "Now, spread your fingers. Slide your fifth finger back, and rest your index finger on top of your wand." Harry tried his best to comply, his eyes locked on Snape's fingers- much longer than his own, and rough to the touch with various blotchy stains and long, yellow fingernails. Snape's hands were definitely the hands of a Potions Master, and Harry wondered briefly if his own hands would say so much about him someday.

"Now, try again," Snape commanded, pulling his hand away and moving to stand beside the desk. He watch intently as Harry swished his wand experimentally, noticing that the new position allowed him much more flexibility. Harry cast the spell again his eyes going wide as the snail disappeared without so much as a hesitation.

"It worked!" Harry smiled brightly and looked up at Snape. The man was scowling down at him, as if he hadn't expected or wanted his advice to work, but Harry didn't let that dull his spirits. "Thanks."

Snape turned away from Harry's smiling face and returned to his own desk and chair. Once he was situated again he glared over at Harry, who was still beaming at the spot recently inhabited by the snail. "Charms, Mr. Potter. We do not have all day."

Harry grinned once more at Snape before pulling out his Charms homework. Charms were never very difficult- tedious and time consuming, yes, but not hard. There were fifty-two different types of summoning charms, and apparently Professor Flitwick was convinced that the students would need to know all of them perfectly for their O.W.L.s. Harry only made it through the first five before completely loosing his focus, his mind wandering back to how simply changing the way he held his wand had given him such a drastically different result.

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively, chewing on the end of his quill as he tried to puzzle out why his grip would have such an effect on his magic. Snape didn't reply, didn't bother to look up from his book at Harry even. Just as Harry opened his mouth to call Snape again, thinking the man hadn't heard him, Snape dropped the corner of his book and raised one elegant eyebrow at Harry.

"Did you have a question, Mr. Potter," he drawled, a positively bored expression on his face. "Or were you planning on sitting there like a wart on a toad, feasting on you quill for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Harry muttered, his face flushing as he pulled the quill out of this mouth. "Why did changing the way I hold my wand change the way the spell worked?"

"Because, Mr. Potter," Snape began, snapping his book back into place. "You were not allowing your wand to breath or move."

"Oh." The quill found its way back to Harry's mouth as he tried his best to understand Snape's vague explanation. Finally, Harry sighed and turned back to his Potions Master. "Sir? What does that mean?"

Snape sighed, closing his book and placing it on his desk before looking up at Harry. "Are you not supposed to be practicing your summoning charms, rather than pestering me with inane questions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry raised his wand and muttered one of the charms from his homework list. He smirked as Snape's book flew into his out stretched hand. Snape merely scowled in response. "I just thought," Harry explained, ignoring the soft sound of disbelief that Snape made. "That if a simple change like the one you showed me could make that vanishing spell work so easily, than there might be a better way for me to hold my wand for Charms as well."

"Thinking, Mr. Potter? Well, you are full of surprises today." Snape drawled. "I am sure, if you had ever bothered to notice, you would already know that there is."

"Care to let me in on the secret?" Harry bit back, finally beginning to get fed up with Snape.

"Care to _think_ about it, Mr. Potter?"

"You're supposed to be here to teach me, _Professor_."

"Watch yourself, Potter," Snape snapped, glaring across the desk at Harry, his jaw set firmly.

"Or what? You'll take points?" Harry barked out a laugh. "Give me detention? What, exactly, are you going to do to me if I don't 'watch myself', Snape?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Snape growled, standing behind his desk, wand in hand. "You impudent little-"

"Harry! Severus! I've brought lunch!" Remus called, his voice overly cheerful as he suddenly burst into the room, arms laden with a tray of sandwiches. "I trust everything is going well?"

"Marvellously," Snape sneered, slipping his wand back into his sleeve and sitting.

"Good! Wonderful! It's been hours since breakfast," Remus chattered on as he handed out the sandwiches, keeping a careful eye on both Harry and Snape. "I'm sure you're both famished. Harry was so anxious to get to his lessons this morning, he barely ate anything…"

For the rest of lunch, Harry and Snape glared at each other over Remus' insistent chatting. After all the sandwiches were eaten, Remus left them with some tea and returned to helping Sirius try to curse Mrs. Black from the wall. Harry went back to his charms work, and Snape his book, and silence reigned over the room.


	5. Altercations and Reminiscences

Dream Diary

My parents were in this one. Not saying anything, just weaving in and out of other images. Mrs. Weasley was crying over Kreacher's dead body and Ron and Hermione were standing there watching her, both wearing crowns. Mrs. Weasley tried to cast Riddikulus on the boggart, and it turned into Snape. Ron and Hermione turned to look at me and laughed, then the dream changed and I was slithering like a snake down the long corridor that ended with the locked door from the Ministry.

~*~

"_Mr. Potter!_" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at Snape's loud voice. Snape wrapped his long fingers around Harry's wrist, pulling him away from the small table he was working at. "Is it too much to ask that you pay attention when handling the _extremely poisonous potions ingredients_?"

Harry looked down at the small table he was working on. There were two drops of blood splattered on the table- dangerously close to the hellebore he was chopping. He had sliced open his hand without noticing.

"Uh, sorry… sir." Harry sighed and dropped his head. His dreams had gotten worse, leaving him tired and distracted during the days. This morning, he had been forced to write down his dreams for further interpretation, and he hadn't been able to keep his mind off of what he had written. Could Trelawney actually be right about something? Maybe his dreams could be trying to tell him something. All morning he had been replaying the dream, trying to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and puzzling over what it could mean.

"Stupid boy!" Snape hissed, pulling Harry's hand closer to his face to examine the cut. "If you had touched the hellebore to this wound you would be brain dead within a matter of minutes! Not that you would notice much difference from your usual state of being." Harry bit his lip as Snape hastily waved his wand, cleaning and closing the wound before pushing Harry back from him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry repeated, turning back to the small table he had been working at. Harry tried to focus on his potion, but after a few moments, his mind started to wander again, and he lost track of where he was in the process. Finally setting down the stirring rod to let the thick brew cool, Harry turned back to Snape. "I've finished, sir."

Snape gave Harry's potion a cursory glance, grimacing at the pale-pink colour before smirking at Harry. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," Harry replied tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape said in a quiet, menacing voice, "can you read?"

"Yes, I can," Harry bit out. The tension between him and Snape had been steadily rising since their short altercation the day before, and Harry's lack of attention today had only made things worse.

"Read the third line of instruction for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the piece of parchment, silently vowing to have Remus help him transfigure more lighting in the coming days.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times anti-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of hellebore syrup." Harry grimaced as he finished reading from the small paper. He had added chopped Hellebore leaves rather than steeping the leaves to make syrup.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry sighed. "I added chopped Hellebore rather than Hellebore syrup."

"Indeed." Snape sneered, raising his wand and vanishing the ruined potion. "Begin again, and this time _pay attention_."

Snape's robes snapped behind him as he stalked back to his desk. Harry restarted his potion, this time making sure to set the leaves in boiling water before doing anything else. Harry snapped his head up and glared at Snape as he finished preparing the Hellebore.

"You knew I was doing it wrong!" Harry accused, stomping his way across the small room to stand in front of Snape's desk. "You saw me chopping the leaves, even fixed the gash in my hand, and you didn't do anything to correct me!"

"Your point?" Snape sneered, standing from his chair when Harry placed his hands on top of the desk and leaned towards him.

"If it had been Malfoy making the same mistake you would have corrected him, rather than letting him go ahead and ruin the potion."

"Mr. Malfoy would have _read the instructions_ and avoided the mistake to begin with." Snape's voice had gone dangerously quiet, a flush of anger sweeping across his pale skin. "Just as you _should have_!"

"You're supposed to be _teaching_ me! Not wasting my time!" Harry yelled back. One of the plates left on the small table cracked and fell to the floor as Harry felt a wave of energy rush out of him. Snape's eyes narrowed further at the noise, but he never looked away from Harry.

"Control yourself, Potter." Snape snarled, stepping around the desk to stand face to face with Harry, wand clenched tightly in his hand.

"I am controlled, Snape." Harry hissed, pulling his own wand. "Just because you hated my parents-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Snape flung the words at Harry, spittle flying from his mouth as he growled down at the boy. Snape's face was flushed with anger, one throbbing vein standing out in stark relief on his neck, his free hand opening and clenching as if he wanted to grab a hold of Harry and toss him across the room. Harry felt his own face go pale, eyes wide in shock at Snape's outburst. Never had he seen the man so angry. As quickly as he had snapped, Snape had stepped back several steps, pointing his wand at the door to the library. "Get out," he growled- his narrowed eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry didn't have to be told twice.

~*~

The  
Daily Prophet  
Tuesday XVII September II Sickles

***MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

 

In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction the do not approve."

This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.

"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."

It is this last function the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor."*  
(continued on page 4C)

~*~

Harry sighed in relief as he slid into one of the sturdy kitchen chairs, Sirius and Remus trudging along behind him. Remus had prepared several hearty sandwiches and a pot of beef stew for lunch, claiming that they would all need their energy.

For the past three days they had been attacking the portrait of Mrs. Black, trying everything they could think of to remove the monstrosity. Still, the portrait refused to budge, and Mrs. Black refused to shut up.

Closing the door on the fading screams of his mother, Sirius sat down next to Harry and began to hand out the sandwiches as Remus ladled the stew.

"I really thought that last one would do the trick," he sighed, chewing thoughtfully. "Remember the day we learned that one, Moony? I thought James was going to spell off his own hand before he got it right."

"Fifth year Defence," Remus chuckled. "Even you had trouble with it. I thought Professor Merrythought was going to have a heart attack when James nearly took Lilly's ear off. No wonder that was his last year…"

Harry listened happily as Sirius and Remus told him various tales from their fifth year Defence class. He always loved hearing about his parents, and since he had been staying in Grimmauld Place he had heard about all of The Marauders' escapades. Sometimes, Remus would even tell him about being a prefect with his mum, and Sirius would interject with all the crazy things that his father had done to try to win her over. It always made Harry smile to hear that his father hadn't been anymore a hit with the girls than he was himself.

"Learned a lot of our most useful skills that year, what with O.W.L.s to study for and all," Sirius finished, shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth and picking up his soup spoon. "Mm, good stew, Moony."

"Thanks." Remus blushed into his soup bowl, a surreptitious smile ghosting across his lips.

"So, Harry, has this old wolf been keeping you on your toes in you lessons? Not loosing his touch I hope."

"Not at all. Though, you'd think he'd go a bit easier on me," Harry joked. "I am practically his Godson after all." Remus snapped his head up, staring at Harry with an expression of pure awe on his face.

"But, you know our Moony, Harry. Never one for breaking the rules!" Sirius continued. He winked across the table at Harry, but Harry completely missed the gesture- he had his eyes trained on Remus and was trying to figure out what had startled the man so much.

"Do you mean that, Harry?" Remus asked in a quiet voice, one hand toying with a napkin.

"What?" Harry ran over what he had just said in his head as Sirius looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what he had missed. "That you've not lightened up on me? Yeah, but it's a good thing, you know? I wouldn't want you to go easy on me."

"About you being 'practically my Godson'."

"Well, yeah," Harry said, his brow scrunching up in a confused furrow. "I mean, you and Sirius have both been looking after me since I got here- before even, really. You're way nicer to me than the Dursleys ever were, and you burst into the room with sandwiches and chatter on about nothing to keep Snape from killing me every weekend. "

"I still don't see what harm there would have been in letting Harry go see his friends," Sirius interjected.

"I could have gotten into trouble, Sirius. What if Fudge had been there, or Lucius Malfoy? And Snape would have killed me for sure if I missed Astronomy." Harry explained. "I think my parents would have liked that you're both looking out for me. I mean, Sirius isn't the most responsible of blokes-"

"Hey!"

"And I think they would have liked that I have a Godfather who enforces the rules every once in a while. Why?" Harry's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Do you not want to be my Godfather?"

"I'd be proud to have you think of me as your Godfather, Harry," Remus said firmly, a soft smile in his eyes. Harry beamed brightly at him.

"Looks like being a goody-two shoes works out for old Moony yet again!" Sirius joked, shoving his elbow into Remus' side. "Oy, and what do you mean, I'm 'not the most responsible of blokes?'" Sirius turned to Harry, wagging one finger in front of his face. "I'll have you know, young man, that in my seventh year I saved a poor defenceless first year from crashing to his death on the Quidditch pitch!"

"Only _after_ convincing him to get on the broom to begin with!" Remus' words were softened by the happy glint in his eyes.

"It's not my fault that he didn't have the sense Merlin gave a bludger!" Sirius protested, before launching into the whole story for Harry.

For the rest of the meal, Harry tried to focus on not choking on his lunch in his fits of laughter.


	6. Progress Interrupted

Dream Diary-

I went to meet Hermione and Ron at Hagrid's hut, but Hagrid wasn't there. Fang sat on the porch, barking at us, and I could understand his barking, like I can understand snakes. He told us that Hagrid had gone to get the weapons for our next class, hulking four-legged creatures, with huge cannons for heads, which pranced just beyond the tree line behind the hut. I wanted to ask Hermione what they were, but I didn't get a chance, because the dream shifted suddenly.

I was a snake again, sliding down the hall in the ministry. When I reached the locked door this time, I heard voices behind it. There was a woman, laughing in a high-pitched voice, almost a scream, which sent shivers down my spine. And there was another voice too, harder to hear over the laughing, but no less terrifying- it was Voldemort.

~*~

Harry put down his quill and rubbed at scar, which was swollen and red against his forehead. Squinting down at his own scrawl on the page as he hastily took down notes from Snape's expansive lectures was starting to give him a headache.

"Do you think we could break for lunch, now?" He asked tentatively when Snape paused for breath. Snape sneered down at Harry opening his mouth to say something scathing, but snapped it shut again as the small clock on the mantle struck half past two.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, gliding to the door and pulling it open, waiting for Harry to pass first.

Harry sighed with relief as he stepped into the hallway, the brighter light already starting to ease his tense eyes. He really needed to ask Remus to help him with the lighting in the library, he mused. For some reason, every time he thought of asking, though, he stopped. The dungeons were always dimly lit, with no windows to let in the sunlight and small oil lamps rather than candles, and part of Harry felt more comfortable that way. It was almost as if he was trying to preserve something of Hogwarts by keeping his lessons with Snape in the poor lighting.

Rubbing his throbbing temples as he stepped into the kitchen, Snape close behind him, Harry mentally thanked Remus for his forethought. The table was already set with a small lunch, and Remus had been keeping Sirius busy in the attic all day. There hadn't been a confrontation between Snape and Sirius since this whole thing began. As Snape began to eat without a word, Harry revelled in the silence.

"Perhaps," Snape started quietly after they had finished about half of their meal, "you should add some lighting to the library. I am accustomed to such poor light, but you are not, and I am sure it is not the best thing for your already horrid eyesight."

Harry paused, his toast halfway to his mouth. "Uh, yeah. Maybe," he replied vaguely, dropping his gaze and silently continuing to eat. A strange feeling washed over Harry as he realized that both he and Snape had been thinking the same thing. Harry didn't like the feeling at all. The comfortable silence that had hung over the first part of their meal was dashed by Harry's fumbling reply, and Harry soon found himself fidgeting with the edge of the table clothe out of nervousness.

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask you…" Harry paused, not certain what he was going to say, just knowing that he had to say something to break the tension building up between them again.

"Yes?" Snape questioned when Harry didn't continue, an annoyed and impatient expression overtaking the usual stone mask the man wore.

"Um," Harry fidgeted more as he searched his mind for something, _anything_, to say. Not asking Snape a question now would only anger the man, and make Harry look like a fool or coward. "Could you explain the whole grip thing again?" Harry suddenly asked, not even sure himself where the question had come from.

Snape sighed and set down his fork before raising one dark eyebrow in Harry's direction. "What exactly is it that you wish to know, Mr. Potter?"

"Well," Harry began, putting down his own food and biting on his lower lip as he gathered his thoughts. "I understand that how you hold your wand effects how your magic works. I was thinking about it, and you were right, all the professors hold their wands differently. McGonagall holds hers something like what you showed me, but not exactly the same. Flitwick tends to hold his palm up, pinched between his thumb and forefinger. You, Remus and Sirius all hold your wands pretty much the same way: fingers wrapped under, thumb resting on top. The same way I usually hold mine, only you tend to keep your little, ring and middle fingers loser than I do. I understand that we all hold our wands differently because we get better results in our magic that way, what I don't understand is _why_ we get better results that way."

Harry stared across the table at Snape, his chin raised and his eyes firm, as he waited for the professor to respond. Snape was looking at him intently, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, the same way he watched Harry during their potions lessons- as if he were searching for the moment Harry made a mistake. Finally, the man opened his mouth, his eyes still narrowed at Harry.

"I would be inclined to give points, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, a slight smirk ghosting across his lips, "had you not been so brainless as to get yourself expelled."

It took all of Harry's self-restraint not to show his astonishment. Had Snape just… _complemented_ him? Well, not exactly complemented, with that dig about getting expelled in there, but what Snape had just said was definitely closer to a compliment than anything Harry had ever heard from the man.

"You, uh, said something about letting my wand breathe, but I don't have any idea what that means." Harry cursed himself as he felt his cheeks begin to heat. "I mean, it's just a wand. Wands don't breathe."

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Potter." Snape leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "A wand does, in fact, breathe, of a sort." Harry cast the man a confused look, but calmly sat waiting for him to continue.

"You're wand has a pulse- a magical pulse. It breathes and moves with each change in your magic. How you hold your wand determines how your magic will flow into your wand, and therefore how your magic will be projected by your wand in each spell.

"You received better results with your Transfiguration work by adopting the new grip because of the fluidity the movements require. Transfiguration is an extremely exact branch of magic. The slightest change in wand movement will change the end results. You do not want to put too much restriction on your magic, either, which will also change the end results. Therefore, a looser grip that allows for the largest range of movement is best."

Harry nibbled thoughtfully on a piece of toast as he ran over what Snape had just explained to him. "Alright," he began, staring at the blank wall just over Snape's shoulder. "Flitwick had said that Charms are very customizable. He told us first year that each charm will be different when cast by a different wizard because they are more reliant on the individual's magic than wand movement."

"Indeed."

"So, then, Flitwick holds his wand the way he does so that it is able to move freely with his magic. He just makes the general movement, and lets his magic and his wand fill in the rest?"

"Exactly." Harry snapped his eyes over to Snape just in time to see a strange glint in his eyes before the usual blank expression came back. It almost looked like pride, and Harry was almost loath to continue. But there was still something he didn't understand.

"What about you, though? You're a Potions Master, but you hold your wand almost the same as Remus, who's Defence…"

"How often have you used your wand for potions, Mr. Potter?" Snape smirked. "I hold my wand in a manner that is best for what I use my wand most often for, with a slight adjustment for what little use I have of it for potions."

"Defence?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you have a looser hold on your wand, so that it works for potions as well?"

"Yes," Snape nodded. "I have also noticed that the looser grip works better for my own personal fighting style. Defence is another area of magic that allows for a great amount of creativity. However, unlike Charms, Defence requires more direction from the wizard himself. The sheer amount of power required for defensive spells requires a firmer grip and more control than you might use for Charms. My grip allows for that control, while still giving room for interpretation in the spells."

"Oh." Harry nodded, thinking about his own grip and what he might be able to do to improve it. "Do you think it might be a good idea for me to have a loose grip, too?"

"With your lack of control?" Snape drawled. "I would not suggest it. You will most likely always have to use a firmer grip than I use, however, allowing your wand to move a bit more freely may help you to gain full control over your magic. The chokehold you have on your wand does not allow your magic to act as it naturally would and, loath though I am to admit it, you have proven time and againr that when allowed to develop naturally, your talents can be rather profound."

"I'll try that then- just loosening up a bit," Harry picked up his glass of pumpkin juice, trying to hide his smile behind the rim of the glass. That time, Snape had definitely complemented him.

~*~

Harry,

How are things? You and Snuffles are getting by well, I hope.

I'm sending this to you with Fawkes because Umbridge has restricted our owl use. How absurd! I would have liked to write you sooner, but Professor Dumbledore has been extremely difficult to get a hold of as of late.

I need your help, Harry. Something must be done about Umbridge! She refuses to let us use our wands in Defence classes, she's getting rid of all the teachers close to Dumbledore, and worst of all she's been punishing anyone who has defended you. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year, had detention with her not long ago, after announcing to the Great Hall that she believed everything you have said about Voldemort and Cedric. Umbridge made her write "I must not tell lies" every night for a week with a quill that etched the words into the back of her hand! I may not like Luna, with her trumped up ideas about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but that is going too far.

Something has to be done, Harry, but I have no idea what. Ron and I have been thinking that we need to figure out how to give the students real Defence lessons. With what Umbridge is teaching them, they wouldn't be able to stop a rat much less Voldemort. Please write back soon. Ron and I miss you so much. And, would you tell him that he has got to start coming to the Library with me? O.W.L.s are just around the corner!

~Hermione

Hey mate-  
The idea about extra defence lessons- that's totally Hermione. She's mental, mate! Tell her to lay off me, would ya? See you for the Winter Hols!  
-Ron

~*~

Harry sighed again as another cloud obscured the view through his telescope. Astronomy was so much easier at Hogwarts, where the tower rose above the low-lying clouds. Grumbling about over-protective Godfathers who wouldn't let him move his telescope to the roof at least, Harry set back to work. Noticing a soft snort of amusement behind him, Harry continued to curse every wizard he could think of for his current frustration- with one notable exception, of course.

Things had been moving along smoothly between Harry and Snape since their conversation about magic and wand grips a few weeks earlier. It almost seemed that Snape was impressed with how well Harry had caught on to the theory, and then immediately started applying it. When they returned to their work that day, Harry had noticed that Snape took the time to explain things to him, to correct even his smallest mistake as he was making it, to actually _teach_ Harry something. In response, Harry found it much easier to accept Snape's caustic tones and deprecations as just the irritable man's way of trying to help Harry learn the material.

They had ended the night with a long and involved conversation about the connection between Defence and the Dark Arts, Snape explaining to Harry how to find the basic elements of a Dark curse and use the information to reason out the best counter-curse- a conversation which Harry had continued with Remus through the following week so that he would be prepared to discuss it with Snape more the following weekend. Before either had noticed, the small mantle cock was striking midnight and Snape was forced to head back to Hogwarts to catch a few hours of rest before Monday's classes. Harry even thought he had seen a hint of regret in the man as he had flooed away.

The following weeks had continued in much the same manner, each night ending with an in-depth conversation of one theory or another. Harry had even begun to find the surly Potions Master sort of _funny_. Some nights, they would discuss the Order and Voldemort. Though those conversations were never in great detail, Harry was glad that someone was willing to tell him at least a bit of what was going on.

"Meddling old men who refuse to tell you what's going on…" Harry swore at his telescope. He was sure he had heard the beginning of an actual laugh out of Snape on that one, before the odd sound was cut off by a harsh gasp of breath. Suddenly, pain burst through Harry's scar, making him gasp and press one palm against his forehead. His scar was hot to the touch, causing a trickle of sweat to run down his face.

Turning to look at Snape, his hand still pressed to his scar, Harry was surprised to see the man holding his left arm, a grimace on his face as he hissed his pain through clenched teeth. The pain in Harry's head subsided for a moment. Snape dropped his arm, his face falling back into his usual sneer, before grabbing his cloak and making his way to the floo.

"I have to leave. I may not be able to return tomorrow, but I fully expect you to finish all of your assignments and be prepared for next weeks lessons." He bit out hastily, before throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames and growling out "Professor Snape's Office!" In a flash of green he was gone, leaving Harry alone in the dark room starting into the dying flame.

Harry stood blinking at the floo for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. His scar had burned, and Snape had been clutching his left arm, where Harry knew the Dark Mark was buried under the black sleeves. Harry's eyes went wide as the realization hit him- Voldemort was calling Snape.

More importantly, Snape was answering the call.

Harry tore out of the room, dashing down the hall and bursting into Remus' bedroom. It was already rather late, but Harry didn't even consider that Remus might already be asleep. Harry quickly spelled on the lights, already starting to explain to Remus what had just happened.

But Remus wasn't there.

"Shit!" Harry stepped back into the hallway, approaching Sirius' room with caution. Sirius was not going to like this- Harry bursting into his room in the middle of the night, going on about how Snape had just been called by Voldemort- it almost appeared that Harry was _worried_ about Snape. Harry's face paled as he raised his hand to knock on Sirius door. He wasn't worried about Snape. Was he?

No. He just had to make sure someone knew where Snape was going. Snape hadn't flooed to Dumbledore's office, and if what Snape had been telling Harry earlier was true, Dumbledore had been as distant from Snape as he had from Harry. Snape could be found out as a spy and not come back tonight, and no one would know until he missed his first class on Monday. Harry had to make sure someone knew. Foregoing knocking, Harry grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Sirius, I have-" Harry started as he stepped into the room, snapping his mouth shut as he saw a foot fly off the opposite end of the bed, followed by the sound of a muffled yelp of pain. Sirius sat on the bed, shirtless, the blankets pooled around his hips.

"Harry!" Sirius yelped, his voice a bit higher than usual. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Was that Remus?" Harry asked, pointing to where he had seen the foot, his hand shaking. Sirius blushed as he glanced to where Harry was pointing.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying with Snape?" Sirius questioned, his eyes narrowing as he continued. "Where is Snape?" Harry tore his eyes way from the edge of the bed, and looked at Sirius.

"What? Oh, Snape!" Harry blushed, pushing the image of what he might have interrupted out of his mind. "That's what I'm in here for. Voldemort called Snape and we have to make sure that Dumbledore knows!" Harry stared at Sirius, his hand clenching around the doorknob, and tried to ignore the shuffling noises now coming from where the foot had disappeared to.

"What do you mean 'we have to make sure Dumbledore knows'? Even Snape's not dumb enough to go to a Death Eater Meeting without telling Dumbledore first."

"But he didn't go to Dumbledore, he flooed right to his office, and he has been avoiding Snape just as much as he has me. I don't think Snape is going to be _able_ to tell Dumbledore the way he's been acting!" Harry explained frantically.

"Harry," Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as Remus' head popped up from behind the bed. Remus stood up, his shirt done up wrong and his trousers hanging low on his hips. "Go wait for us in the kitchen, we'll be right down."

"Oh my god," Harry breathed. "It _is_ Remus! Oh, oh EWE!" Harry whined, slapping his hand over his eyes. "Oh god, that's just- sorry! Sorry, I should have knocked or-

"Harry," Sirius tried to get Harry's attention.

"God, that's like walking in on my _parents_\- oh god, I should not have thought that!"

"Harry."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is bad. I just- I mean, Sirius and Remus- oh god-"

"HARRY!" Harry looked up as both Remus and Sirius yelled his name. Sirius was still sitting on the bed, looking like he was bursting with the need to laugh. Remus had moved to sit on the edge of the bed and was giving Harry a pointed stare.

"Right. The kitchen. I'm just going to, uh, go there now, and, uh, wait for you…" Harry stammered as he backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Harry banged his head on the closed door, resolutely ignoring the sound of Sirius' laughter, before making his way to the kitchen.

Once both Sirius and Remus were dressed, they made their way to the kitchen. Harry sat at the table, staring into a glass of pumpkin juice, a brilliant blush stretching from his hairline to his ears before disappearing into the collar of his shirt.

Harry explained what had happened in the library earlier, but still refused to look at Remus or Sirius. His blush brightened each time he heard Sirius chuckle.

"Harry, Severus knows what he is doing," Remus explained, refilling Harry's glass of pumpkin juice- which had long since been emptied, but still managed to hold the boys attention.

"We should tell Dumbledore." Harry insisted, finally raising his eyes to look at Remus.

"If the git doesn't come back for your lessons tomorrow, we'll firecall Dumbledore. Good enough?" Sirius asked, but Harry just kept looking at Remus, trying to make him understand.

"I'm sure Severus has already informed the Headmaster, but we can do that." Remus conceded. "Nothing will happen between now and then, Harry."

"Fine. Sorry I got you guys up for nothing," Harry growled, not at all happy about the decision, before standing and silently making his way to bed.

It took Harry forever to fall asleep, his mind racing with all the things that could be going wrong at the Death Eater meeting. Once sleep finally claimed him, he tossed and turned fitfully, strange dreams sweeping over his mind.

Harry dreamed he was back at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was trying tog get Ron to study for the O.W.L.s, and a strange girl in Ravenclaw robes with blond hair and radish earrings was staring at him. "Look," she said in a dreamy voice, holding up the back of her hand for him to see. The words "I must not tell lies" were etched into her skin, blood still oozing from the wounds. "I believe you Harry. You're just a sane as I am…"

Harry ran from the room and up the stairs to his dormitory. He burst through the door, only to have to dodge a flying shoe. "Oy!" a much younger Sirius yelled from beside Remus on Harry's bed. "Learn how to knock, Potter!"

*The dream changed….

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone….He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly….It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colours….He was turning his head….At first glance, the corridor was empty…but no…a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…

But the man was stirring… a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt…He had no choice….He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood….*

"HARRY!" Harry sat up with a start, his forehead throbbing with pain. Someone was shaking him, and when Harry opened his eyes he saw a frightened Sirius sitting on the bed before him, Remus shifting nervously behind him. Harry moaned in pain, dropping his head to Sirius' shoulder.

"It's alright Harry," Sirius whispered, running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry suddenly tensed, his fingers digging painfully into Sirius shoulder, as he remembered the dream.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry gasped, picking his head up to look at Sirius. "He's hurt! At the ministry, I think. It's real bad, Sirius, he's been bitten, we have to help him!" Sirius cast a quick glance at Remus, who nodded and quickly left the room, before looking back at Harry.

"Alright, why don't you get dressed, come down stairs and tell me all about this dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Sirius!" Harry hissed as the sound of his own voice made his head swim with pain. "It was real," he whimpered, his head in his hands.

"Shh, Harry. It's alright, I know." Sirius soothed, running his hands through Harry's hair again. "Remus has gone to firecall Dumbledore, don't worry."

Harry nodded his head slightly, and stood, pulling on a robe and wrapping it tightly about his waist.

"Do you want a headache potion?" Sirius questioned as the made their way down the steps.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Alright," Sirius nodded, turning to face Harry. "Remus should be back with Dumbledore any moment now. Why don't you go wait for them in the sitting room?" Harry nodded his head before heading down the hall.

Remus and Dumbledore were already waiting for Harry when he pushed the heavy wooden door open.

"Feeling better, Harry?" Remus asked with a worried look on his face. Dumbledore was staring at his own hands, clasped tightly in his lap. Harry nodded his head at Remus before turning to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Weasley has been attacked, sir. You have to send someone to him." Harry explained almost franticly. Dumbledore still didn't raise his eyes to look at him.

"Yes, I know." Dumbledore nodded, raising his eyes to look at Remus, before dropping them to his lap again. "He is being moved to St. Mungo's as we speak. Professor McGonagall is gathering the Weasley children, and Fawkes is on his way to inform Molly- though I suspect she may already know, with that amazing clock of hers."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into one of the chairs. They were taking Mr. Weasley to St. Mungo's, He would be ok. He _had_ to be. Sirius slipped into the room, handing Harry a potion. Harry drank the potion without a second thought, grimacing at the foul taste but thankful for the release from pain.

"I need you to tell me everything you can remember about your dream, Harry." Dumbledore finally looked at Harry. Harry felt a surge of white hot pain cut through is head as he glanced at Dumbledore. A wave of hatred stronger than anything Harry had ever felt before washed over him, and Harry had the urge to strike- to bite. Dumbledore dropped his gaze and the strange sensation disappeared. Pushing away his questions and nodding, Harry began to tell his three mentors what he had seen.

"I- I was the snake, sir." Harry finished, dropping his eyes to his lap. "I did it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius, the Weasley children will need a place to stay that they can easily get to St. Mungo's from."

"Of course, I'd love to have them here." Sirius nodded. "Molly, too, of course."

"Very well." Dumbledore stood and made his way back to the floo. "It is no longer safe to travel to or from Hogwarts by floo. I have taken a great risk coming and going this way tonight. The children will arrive by portkey in a few moments. I am sure Molly will be in touch with them soon." Dumbledore nodded again to both Remus and Sirius, and stepped into the floo without ever looking at Harry.

"Would you mind," Harry asked tentatively, glancing between his two Godfathers nervously, "not telling everyone about my vision? I mean, not about the part about me being the snake… I-" Harry dropped his eyes again. "I don't want them to know that I did it."

"Harry," Remus said kneeling down in front of Harry. "You did not do this. That was just how the vision appeared to you." Harry nodded, his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

"I know that, but," Harry raised his eyes to look first at Remus and then to Sirius. "Just, can we not mention it?" Sirius held Harry's gaze or a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, Harry, we can do that."

"Thanks," Harry breathed. Just then, a small pop burst through the room and Ron, Ginny, and the twins appeared out of no where.

"Oy! You're stepping on my foot!" One of the twins protested.

"Well it's not my fault that Ron can't stay standing after a portkey!" The other replied.

"Hey, I can too-"

"Oy! Is everyone alright? Got here in one piece?" Sirius called over the four redheads.

"Sirius, mate, what's going on?" the first twin asked.

"Yeah, McGonagall said something about Dad being attacked!" Ron called pushing in front of the twins, pulling Ginny along with him. Sirius cast a questioning glance at Harry, silently asking if Harry wanted to explain or if he preferred for Sirius and Remus to. Ron noticed the look before Harry could even nod his head.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked. Harry could see the worry and confusion in his friend's eyes, and before he realized it Harry had opened his mouth and started to explain.

"Well, see, I had this vision…"


	7. Crumbling Walls

Severus,

I hope this owl finds you well after your trip abroad. I received your report and am sure you understand the full implications of what you discovered. The boy must learn to protect himself, Severus.

The boy's caretakers have opened an invitation to me, and whom ever I should choose to invite, for Christmas dinner. Perhaps your schedule will allow?

Stay well, my boy,  
~Albus

~*~

"That woman is unbearable, Harry! We have to do something!" Harry dropped his head into his hands as Hermione ranted about Umbridge for the millionth time since she had arrived for Holidays. Ron had been back since his father's attack, just more than a week ago, but Hermione had to wait until the Holidays had started before she could come along. That was three days ago, and she hadn't stopped harping on about Umbridge since she had arrived.

"We need to set up some sort of extra classes without her knowing it, that much is clear. But who are we going to get to teach?" Harry groaned. Hermione really had to let this go, or Harry was going to loose his mind. "I mean, if you were there, Harry, you could do it-"

"What?" Harry picked his head up and stared at Hermione in horror. "I could- what!"

"Oh, come on Harry, you're brilliant at Defence-"

"She's got a point there, mate-"

"And you have actual experience! You could teach us all exactly what we would need to know!"

"No one would listen to me, 'Mione. Everyone thinks I'm a nutter!" Harry sighed as he fell back on to his bed, glad for all the work he and Sirius had done around the house when he wasn't immediately suffocated by a cloud of dust. Ron and Hermione both climbed onto the bed after him.

"Not everyone thinks you've lost it, Harry," Hermione said in a calm and reasonable voice.

"Yeah!" Ron beamed. "Luna Lovegood believes you!" Hermione sent him a glare as Harry groaned. "Well, it's something…" Ron blushed.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry muttered. "I'm not there- there's nothing I can do." The three fell into a comfortable silence, each trying to find a way around Umbridge.

"I'm not so sure about that, Harry," Hermione finally whispered, drawing Harry and Ron's attention to her. She had that determined and calculating look in her eye that said she had come up with an insane and absolutely brilliant plan. Harry nearly shivered. He'd seen that look before…

And it had only meant bad news for Harry.

An hour and a half later they had a working plan in place when Mrs. Weasley poked her head through their door.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, her kind face red and blotchy from hours in the kitchen. "Could you come down to the library for a moment? Professor Snape would like a word with you."

"Oh, sure," Harry smiled, getting up from the bed and stretching. It was good to see the woman smiling. She had been so frantic after Mr. Weasley's attack, and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for her worry. "I'll be down in a moment."

"Very good, dear. Don't take too long now." With one last smile, Mrs. Weasley backed out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. Harry quickly went over to his dresser to grab his wand. Shoving it in his back pocket he turned around to find both Hermione and Ron staring at him nervously.

"What?" Harry asked at the looks, not happy about the delay that finding out what was wrong with them was going to cause. Harry hadn't seen Snape since the night of Mr. Weasley's attack, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Harry had been a bit worried about the man.

"How's that going, mate? Having to work with Snape all the time- it must be awful." Ron had a sympathetic look on his face, as if he could feel Harry's supposed pain at having to deal with the Potions Master. Hermione how ever was still staring at Harry with a pensive gaze.

"Its fine, Ron. Really," Harry sighed with a shrug. "He's not that bad, one on one. Right bastard in the classroom, and we had a couple of rows at first, but its going better than I thought it would."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh, a smile spreading across her face. "I told you he was a good teacher, Harry. I knew you would both make it work." Harry had the impression that Hermione had not thought it would work at all, but the proud smile on her face made him feel a bit warmer inside anyway.

"Not that bad?" Ron asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I'm not," Harry said firmly, his voice taking on the same tone that Remus had used when banning Harry from Hogsmeade. "We can't talk about this now, though. I have to get down stairs. When I get back we can talk about how to get me to Hogwarts for those lessons."

Harry pulled open his door and stepping into the hall before he could be dragged into an argument with Ron. He passed Sirius on his way down the stairs with a smile. He didn't notice the slightly shell-shocked look his Godfather sported as he quickly made his way to the library. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Harry bit back another smile when he saw Snape sitting in the wing-backed chair behind his desk.

"Hello, sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Sit, Potter," Snape said tensely, pointing to a chair that had been moved in front of the large desk. Harry did so without comment, noticing the tightness in his professor's shoulders. Snape hadn't been this agitated since their first weekend, and it made Harry very nervous.

*"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" said Harry blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."*

Harry clenched his teeth but nodded. After his most recent vision, he could see why the headmaster might want that- it couldn't please him that a child was gaining such useful information directly from the source.

"To prevent me from having anymore visions, right?"

"Among other things." Snape stared intently at Harry as the boy tried to contain his anger.

"Is Dumbledore so upset that a _child_" Harry spat the word, all his frustration with the headmaster's strange behaviour shining through, "has access to information that he can't get that he would stop me from being able to get it at all? Mr. Weasley would be dead if I hadn't had that vision."

"Do not be idiotic, Potter. It does not suit you," Snape sneered. "It is not what information is coming into your head that worries the headmaster."

Harry felt some of the tension seep out of him at the back-handed complement, only to feel every muscle in his body contract when the second half of what Snape had said hit him.

"Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort is… taking things from my head?" Harry blinked owlishly at his professor. "But what would there be to take? I don't know anything- Dumbledore has made sure of that."

"You know where this house is. Would you put the entire Order at risk to gain information that may in fact be nothing more than a plant?" Snape smirk as Harry's face paled. "You know of my own allegiances."

"Yeah," Harry scoffed, "because up to now you've been so _obvious_ about that."

"I've had unrestricted access to you for several months now, and I have not handed you over to the Dark Lord. That alone would be enough to condemn me." Harry's face paled further and he nodded.

"Alright, I get the point. I assume that you are going to teach me?"

Snape raised one dark eyebrow. "What led you to that conclusion, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I doubt Dumbledore is going to teach me- I'm pretty sure he'd have to look at me for that," Harry grumbled. "I don't think that Remus or Sirius know about it, since neither of them have mentioned it, and I'm pretty sure that Remus has had a good idea of what's been going on for weeks now. And, you're already teaching me everything else. It's exactly something Dumbledore would do."

Snape nodded. "Indeed. He would like us to begin directly after Christmas." Snape pulled out an old worn notebook and handed it to Harry. "Read through this, take notes and mark down any questions you have. I expect you to be ready to begin on Boxing Day." With that, Snape stood from his desk and made his way over to the floo.

"Sir," Harry called out as Snape dipped his fingers into the floo powder. Snape turned his head and raised one eyebrow at Harry from over his shoulder. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"

Snape smirked as he threw the green powder into the flames. "Indeed, Mr. Potter," he drawled. "It will suck. Professor Snape's Office!" Snape disappeared into the green flame, and Harry grimaced down at his new notebook.

~*~

Your defences must be pliable, adjustable. It must move and breathe in time with your natural memory. Mask your mind with a fog of memories and surface thoughts- gather the fog into a wall. Mould and shape it, but allow it to move and change naturally. The wall must be firm, impenetrable, but flexible and adaptable. You must allow your opponent to see into your mind, offer them moments from your history but shield those that affect you most…

~*~

Harry glanced at the clock and noted that he had about an hour before Snape arrived for their weekly lessons. With another sigh, Harry pulled out the old notebook Snape had given him and tried to follow the sharp, scrawling script.

Things had not been going so well between Harry and Snape since starting the Occlumency lessons. Harry was having a hell of a time trying to make out the nonsense scrawled in the old notebook, and each lesson Snape viciously pried into Harry's mind, digging for things Harry would much rather leave forgotten. Even with almost constant studying and practicing Harry had still made very little progress.

_…gather the fog into a wall. Mould and shape it, but allow it to move and change naturally…_ Harry blinked owlishly at the page for several minutes trying to makes heads and tails of the strange wording. Everything in the blasted book was an oxymoron! How was he supposed to build an impenetrable wall and still let Snape into his mind? Wasn't the point to keep Snape _out_ of his mind?

Harry sighed as the clock struck the hour- Snape would be arriving in a quarter of an hour. Harry gently folded his legs beneath him and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of everything as Snape had told him. It was more difficult than Harry thought it should be. His mind kept wandering. Was Hermione going to be able to figure out how to sneak Harry into Hogwarts? Was Snape going to pry into his worst childhood memories again? Would he be able to withstand seeing Cedric's dead body, Voldemort climbing out of that caldron, Harry's blood coursing through his veins? Was Voldemort peering into his mind, laughing each time he was unable to throw Snape from his mind? What were Remus and Sirius really doing the night he had his vision? Did anyone back at Hogwarts miss him at all? Was Ron on the Quidditch pitch right now, chasing after the quaffle or slugging a bludger at some imaginary Slytherin? What Harry wouldn't give to be on a broom right now- he'd not flown since last year…

Harry let his eye's flutter open, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He'd never be able to clear his mind like this. Suddenly, the floo flared to life and Snape stepped into the room.

"Potter," he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, wand already in hand. "I assume you have, once again, failed to learn anything this week?"

"I can't-" Harry began, cutting his explanation short as Snape raised his wand. Memories washed over Harry's mind. Mr. Weasley's bloodied body lying alone in some Ministry hallway, a boggart of his own dead body, green light flashing in Cedric's cold dead eyes, a glinting silver hand, a meaty fist flying at his face-

"NO!" Harry found himself on his knees, panting for breath, his wand clenched in his hand. He picked his eyes up and noticed that Snape had also fallen, his greasy hair hanging in his face, breath coming in short, hard rasps. "Did I-" Harry gasped. "Did I hex you?"

"No, Potter," Snape growled as he pulled himself to his feet. Harry followed suit, keeping a careful eye on Snape's wand.

"So, then, did I… push you out of my mind?" Snape nodded silently, and Harry's eyes went wide with understanding. He had done it- he had pushed out of his mind. Harry smiled at the surly professor happily. "I did it." He breathed.

"Indeed," Snape smirked. Before Harry had a chance to savour the moment, Snape had lifted his wand and cast the spell again. "_Legilimens_!"

This time, rather than just letting the memories rush past with Harry's thoughts, Snape was digging for something. Harry watched as memories leafed by faster than he could identify them, a sudden flash of red, a momentary memory of red hot pain, a blink of blue eyes… Finally, Snape settled on a memory, holding it in Harry's mind as Harry tried to push him out again.

Harry was three, crying in his cupboard, unsure what he had done this time. A sharp pain raced through his elbow when he tried to curl his little fingers around his tattered blanket. Tiny green eyes trailed down bruised and battered skin, shining brightly. Harry stared at a particularly bad bruise, wishing that it would stop throbbing. A moment later, the red spot began to fade, the swelling dropped down enough for Harry to pull his blanket over his shivering shoulders, and the boy fell into a fitful sleep.

Snape flipped through a few more memories- Harry eating a rotting banana from the garbage, Dudley slamming his meaty fist into Harry's ribs over and over as the larger boy's friends held him down, Aunt Petunia screaming at Harry as he bleached the large upstairs bathroom, his fingers already beginning to peel from the harsh liquid, the light shimmered off Vernon's belt buckle as it flew through the air-

Harry pushed at Snape's presence with all his might, once again forcing the man from his mind. Using all the anger he had been bottling up at having his mind constantly invaded since beginning these lessons, Harry kept pushing. Soon, Harry was once again immersed in memory.

A small boy with lank dark hair peered from around a dark corner. Voices trailed down the dingy hall- loud, angry voices. Something loud slammed into the wall, making the floor shake beneath the boy's feet, and a woman screamed-

The memory changed again, and Harry was watching himself in the potions classroom. He was in third year, arguing with Snape that Malfoy had sabotaged his cauldron. Harry remembered this day, but not from this point of view. Snape was sneering down at him, and Harry felt waves of anger and hatred pouring over him. Harry wanted to reach into the memory and shake his younger self. Didn't he understand how much danger he had put the whole class in by not paying attention to his potion? Of course Draco would ruin Potter's potion, in the most dangerous way possible even!

Harry shook off the odd thought and began digging in Snape's memories again. He felt several memories fly away from him, all featuring a young boy that Harry assumed must be Snape. Harry realized that he was not in control of what he was seeing. Snape was picking things to show him and hiding other ones with the constant stream of meaningless memories. Harry pushed harder into Snape's mind, searching for what ever he might be hiding.

A sullen, teenaged Snape was trudging across the Hogwarts grounds, his thin black cloak whipping around his legs. Harry's heart pounded as two other teens stepped into Snape's path. The taller boy, with round glasses and hair that flew about as if he had just stepped off the Quidditch pitch, was obviously Harry's father, James. Harry felt like he was staring into a mirror, a mirror with brown eyes instead of green and a cruel twist to his lips. Standing next to him was a young Sirius Black. He looked so different from the man Harry knew that Harry hadn't even realized who he was at first. He looked so happy, a charming smile on his face and an untroubled gleam in his eyes. There was no shadow of loss and years in Azkaban. Sirius opened his mouth just as someone called out Snape's name from behind them and-

Harry was suddenly ripped from the memory. He was still on his feet, his hands holding tightly to the edge of his desk, his knees shaking. Snape stared at him, his face pulled into an ugly mockery of a smile.

"Seems you _have_ been practicing, Potter," Snape sneered, his voice brimming with malice. "Not enough, however-"

"What was that memory?" Harry shocked himself by interrupting the man. He hadn't meant to say anything, but the curiosity was eating at him. Snape had memories of his parents, and no matter how tainted by hate they maybe, Harry suddenly found that he wanted to know about them.

"Do not interrupt me!"

"I was just wondering what-"

"I do not care what you were wondering, Potter!" Snape snapped. "I am not here to coddle you and answer to your every whim! I am here to teach you, and one way or another, you will learn! _Legilimens_!" Snape raised his wand again and Harry was flung back into memories.

Snape dug immediately into Harry's youngest memories. Vernon beating him, his cupboard, Petunia smacking him away when he tried to hug her, scrubbing and cleaning every corner of the house on Privet drive, Marge's dogs chasing him up a tree, snapping at his feet…

Harry tried to push Snape from his mind, but he was unprepared for the attack and still hadn't recovered his strength from before. Finally, Snape withdrew from his mind, and the memories of a loveless childhood faded from Harry's thoughts.

"You must learn to clear your mind of emotion!" Snape snarled. "Stop wallowing in your own self pity-"

"I am not _wallowing_!" Harry yelled, squaring his shoulders and turning to face Snape. "I am _TRYING_-"

"Then try _harder_!" Snape hissed back, stepping closer to Harry, bringing his face within inches of Harry's. "This emotion is weakness-"

"I am not weak!"

"Then prove it! Master yourself, and your emotions! Cast them from your mind and block me! _Legilimens_!"

Memories rushed over Harry again, but Harry had had enough of this brutal treatment. Raising his wand, Harry cast the first hex he could think of in Snape's direction. As soon as his mind cleared Harry stalked over to where Snape had fallen onto his back in the middle of the room.

"Stop it! Just stop it already!" He screamed, towering over Snape. "Don't you get it? I'm not going to learn anything this way! I can't miraculously forget everything. I can't just not feel anything!"

Snape sat up abruptly, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and shaking him. "If you read the notebook I gave you, you insolent little-"

"If you would _teach_ me rather than revelling in all my worst memories-" Snape pushed Harry back from him and rose to his feet, breathing hard. They both stood in the middle of the room, wands gripped firmly in their hands, glaring ferociously at each other. Finally, Harry broke the tense silence.

"Why won't you just talk me through this?" Harry asked calmly. "It's worked with everything else. Unless you don't want me to-"

"Don't be foolish." Snape sighed, dropping onto the small couch. "If I could, don't you think I would have by now? I cannot explain the theory behind Occlumency any better than that notebook."

"I doubt that," Harry muttered, joining Snape on the couch. Harry stretched out his legs beside Snape's their thighs touching. "That book is full of nonsense. Every other sentence contradicts the one before. And the metaphors- or what ever they are- are just plain confusing. It's as bad as my _dream diary_," Harry scoffed at the words, much the way Snape had when first telling him of that hair-brained assignment, "and I'm not sixteen yet!"

"Nor was the author of that notebook." Snape muttered. "Very well," he sighed, "if I am to spend my time trying to explain the ramblings of a teenager to… well a teenager, you had better get that notebook so we can start."

Harry raised his hand and summoned the notebook. Tossing it on Snape's lap, he said, "Good luck. That chap was nutters."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry as the notebook landed in his lap, but picked up the offending tablet and began to read aloud. "'You must allow your opponent to see into your mind, offer them moments from your history but shield those that affect you most…'" Snape quoted. "What is so difficult about that, Mr. Potter?"

"I thought that point was to keep Vol-" Harry stopped at Snape's sharp look, "Uh, well, _him_ out of my mind. Why would I want to let him see anything?"

"You are not strong enough to keep the Dark Lord out of your mind completely, Potter. Especially with your connection to each other."

"Ok, but how am I supposed to focus on directing Vol-_him_ around my head if I'm trying to push him out?"

"That is why you must practice, Potter." Snape sounded exasperated with Harry. "You must become so accustomed to pushing the most harmless of your thoughts and memories to the front of your mind that you do not even have to think about it to do so. You need to build a permanent wall of thoughts and memories that you can call on when needed."

"Won't Vol-he be able to tell what I am doing? Won't he notice that it's the same every time?" Harry rubbed at his scar, thinking of all the times that he had seen into Voldemort's mind. Each time had been distinctly different.

"You build the wall of memories, and then work your surface thoughts into it." Snape explained, silently accioing two glasses and a bottle of some amber liquid. Pouring them each a drink, Snape continued. "You would not narrow the memories down to one or two you are willing to share, but rather a general area of memories you do not mind letting the Dark Lord have access to. Obviously, you would exclude those that have the greatest effect on you and any thing pertinent to your cause."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his drink to buy himself some time to process what Snape had just told him. The liquid had a strong, harsh smell and burned on its way down. "So-" Harry choked out around the burn from the alcohol. "I have to let him get into my head so that he thinks he's getting what he wants."

"Precisely." Snape nodded, smirking at Harry as he raised his glass and finished off his drink in one swallow.

"Oh," Harry sighed, leaning into the couch, his leg pressing further against Snape's as they both relaxed. "See," he said, prodding Snape's shoulder with his own lightly. "That wasn't that hard, now was it- told you that you could do better than that loser."

Snape snorted as he poured himself another drink. "Yes well, let's just hope that this little heart-to-heart has cleared up your confusion."

"Why, Professor! I didn't know you _had_ a heart!" Harry joked, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"Do shut up, Potter." Standing, Snape pointed to the other side of the room with his wand. "Take your position, and let's begin again."

Harry sighed, but did as he was told.


	8. Pensieve Visions

Harry,

The cabinet is ready. Friday afternoon, 1 pm.

~Hermione

~*~

Harry sighed as he folded the small piece of parchment Hedwig had just delivered and slipped it into his pocket. Hermione had, as Harry knew she would, come up with a brilliant way to get Harry to Hogwarts to teach Defence. She had read somewhere about a charm that would make a set of matching cabinets work almost like a portkey- so that when you stepped into one, you came out the other. It had taken several hours of long, gruelling research in the Black Library, but Hermione had finally found the charm, and with the tips that Snape had given Harry about how to control his magic, Harry had had very little trouble casting it on two old cabinets from the attic.

They shrunk one of the cabinets and Hermione smuggled it into the school among her other things. Apparently, they had finally been able to sneak off to the strange room that Fred and George had found- which became anything you needed it to be- and set up the cabinet. Now the only question that remained was whether or not Hogwart's wards would stop the charm from working.

_Well_, Harry thought, if I find myself locked in a tiny cabinet Friday afternoon, then we'll know it doesn't work. Harry trudged up the stairs to his room, his whole body aching from the gruelling Occlumency lesson he and Snape had just finished. He said a silent 'thank you' that Hermione's note hadn't come until after Snape had made his way back to Hogwarts. He was certain he wouldn't have been able to hide their plan from the man.

Crawling into his bed, Harry tried to clear his mind as Snape had taught him. Nearly every night Harry's sleep was disturbed by visions of Voldemort's evil deeds or long, dark hallways deep in the heart of the ministry. Harry had tried asking Snape what was in the Department of Mysteries, why Voldemort kept sending him visions of that one hallway and locked door. He had figured that if anyone would know, it would be Snape.

But the man had growled at him that it was none of his business what was kept there, and that he ought to keep his mind on more important things, like blocking the Dark Lord from his mind. Harry had sent an owl to Hermione, asking her if she knew or could find out. Harry had to admit that he was a little disappointed that Hermione had made no mention of it in her owl.

Rolling over, Harry fell into a fitful sleep, his mind racing through everything he had to do in the coming week.

All morning on Friday, Harry tried to act as inconspicuous as possible. He worked with Sirius on Mrs. Black's portrait, which they still hadn't been able to remove from the wall. After lunch, Harry feigned a headache and made his way to his room. Harry stared at the cabinet shoved into the corner behind his door for a long moment. When the clock struck one pm, he silently opened the small, engraved door, and stepped inside.

Harry knew immediately that the Vanishing Cabinet had worked. There was a jarring magical tug, a flash of bright light, and Harry found himself staring at the back of the second cabinet. Heaving a relieved sigh, Harry pushed open the door and stepped out.

He was surprised to see how many people had shown up. There were several students, from all the houses. Harry steeled himself as everyone turned their eyes to him, waiting for him to start. Moving to the centre of the large room, Harry gathered his thoughts, running through everything that he planed on saying as the students formed a circle around him.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said in a much firmer voice than he had thought he would be able to manage. "I'm glad to see so many of you from each house," he continued, casting a quick look at the few Slytherins that were huddled close to the far wall. "We wanted this opportunity to be opened to just about everyone, with one important exception."

"One exception?" One of the Ravenclaws asked. He didn't look happy about the idea that anyone would excluded from the opportunity to learn.

"Yes," Harry continued, his right hand reaching for the buttons on his left sleeve. "I will not teach to Death Eaters. I will not give my enemies the chance to figure out what I know and use it against me. So I want everyone here to show proof that they have not taken the Dark Mark. I'll start." Harry pulled open the cuff of his sleeve and rolled up the white fabric, showing the bare pale skin of his left forearm. "Anyone who doesn't like this idea can leave now."

Harry stared around at the shocked faces of the students. Several people were shuffling their feet as if unsure of what to do now. One of the Ravenclaw boys that Harry remembered was in the same year as Cho Chang stepped forward. Pushing up his sleeve to show his unmarked arm, the Ravenclaw met Harry's eyes firmly. Harry nodded and the boy pushed his sleeve back into place and stepped back.

Soon, nearly everyone was baring their arms and Harry checked them one by one, starting with the Ravenclaws. The one Ravenclaw that had seemed disgruntled about the idea of excluding anyone, even Death Eaters, refused to bare his arm. Harry pointed him out of the room, telling him he was more than welcome to return if he changed his mind. Harry then moved on to the Hufflepuffs, meeting little to no resistance from them. Reaching the Gryffindors Harry stopped. Only a few of them had complied. He checked the few who had bared their arms first and nodded them over to the other side of the room with the rest of the cleared students. He stepped in front of Dean Thomas and scowled at him. Harry imagined that he must look a bit like Snape, standing there in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest and a fierce scowl on his face.

"You, too, Dean."

"But, Harry!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes wide and jaw slack in shock. "You know-"

"I don't care what I know, Dean. I said everyone, and I meant everyone." Harry said unwaveringly.

"But Harry, I'm no Death Eater! I'm a Gryffindor."

"So was the man who betrayed my parents. Either bare your arm or leave, Dean."

"Fine," Dean grumbled, pulling up his sleeve. The rest of the Gryffindors followed suit, including Ron and Hermione, and Harry moved on to the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini stood at the front of a group of five Slytherins, none of which Harry knew by name.

"Zabini," Harry nodded, glancing at the boy's still covered arm. "You heard what I said."

"Yeah, I heard you," Blaise replied. The Slytherin boy rolled up his sleeve to show unmarked flesh. Harry nodded his approval, holding his gaze to Blaise's firmly. Slowly, the Slytherin boy turned his arm over and held his hand out to Harry, a firm and uncompromising glint in his eye. Taking his hand and shaking it firmly, Harry smiled at the Slytherin.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," Harry said, before glancing at the four remaining Slytherins behind Blaise who had still made no move to bare their arms.

"You heard him," Blaise barked over his shoulder. "Show your arm or get out!" With much muttering and hateful glares at both Harry and Blaise, three of the Slytherins rolled up their sleeves.

"Nott," Blaise snapped at the boy. The boy shook his head and backed away from the group. "Then get out." Blaise growled, pointing his wand at the boy in warning. Harry kept his eye on the boy until the door was firmly closed behind him.

"Thank you, Blaise," Harry smiled at the Slytherin. "Now, we can begin." Harry turned to the rest of the group, his gaze sweeping over each of them in turn. "I don't have much time today, and I need to know what each of you can already do. So, break into groups, I want one member of each House in each group, and we can begin…"

Three hours later, Harry sighed as the students began filing out of the room. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, as well as a few others, waiting to have the chance to talk to Harry alone. A short, blond-haired girl in Ravenclaw robes walked up to him and started speaking without preamble.

"Hello Harry. You did very well today. I've believed you from the start, and I'm glad you're giving us a chance to help you." The girl said, her voice soft and almost distracted. She held her hand out to Harry, and he noticed a strange scar across the back.

"Uh, thanks Luna." Harry looked uncertainly at the blond girl as she beamed up at him.

"How did you know- are you a Seer, Harry? My Great Aunt was a seer, until she unexpectedly died in a Blibbering Humdinger attack…"

"Uh, yeah, sorry to hear that…" Harry stammered, searching over the girl's shoulder for some reason to end the conversation. Someone poked him in the ribs with a wand and Harry quickly spun around, away from the girl.

"Wanted to give you my thanks, Potter," Blaise Zabini said, glancing over Harry's shoulder at Luna as she dreamily made her way to the door. "Figured saving you from the weirdo might be good, too."

"Uh, yeah, thanks for that… What was it you were thanking me for?"

"Oh, making everyone do that Death Eater thing. Most Gryffindors would have just asked us to do it, not everyone, even their friends. That's the only reason we stayed."

"Oh, well," Harry shrugged. "I guess I'm not most Gryffindors then. I know better than that, Blaise. Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, just like not all Death Eaters are Slytherin."

"Yeah, too bad not more people realize that. Well, see you next week." Blaise shook Harry's hand again, before making his way out of the room, the other Slytherins trailing behind him.

"Oy, Harry," Ron called. "Come here for a second, would ya?"

"What's the problem?" Harry asked as he made his way over to where Ron was. Hermione, Ginny and Neville were staring at the target, perplexed looks on each of their faces.

"I can't figure it out, Harry." Hermione sound exasperated, as though not being able to solve what ever problem they were having was an offence to her intelligence. "I've had him try everything, and still, nothing happens!"

"What are you trying to do?" Harry asked, and the three turned to look at Harry. Hermione and Ginny both wore expression that clearly said they thought Harry should already know what they were talking about, and Neville was blushing furiously.

"Neville's _Reducto_," Ginny explained impatiently. "It just won't work."

"Oh, alright, well do it again Neville so I can have a look." Neville nodded and raised his wand, his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding it. He cast the spell, every move of the wand nearly perfect, and nothing happened. Neville's shoulders slumped more and he turned back to Harry.

"I'm just horrible at this Harry. I can't ever get my spells to work right, you know that."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I think I know what your problem is this time. You're holding your wand too tightly. You magic can't move smoothly from your fingers into your wand that way. Loosen up your grip and try again."

Neville nodded and did as he was told. His fingers just barely wrapped around his wand, Neville cast the spell again. This time, the spell burst from Neville's wand. Ricocheting dangerously it missed the target completely and flew towards the other end of the room- right at the Vanishing Cabinet. Before anyone had the chance to stop the spell, it had hit the cabinet, reducing it splinters.

Harry stared at the pile of broken wood in horror as Neville frantically stammered apologies.

"Well," Ron quipped. "It certainly worked that time."

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny admonished as she pulled her brother away.

"Harry?" Neville called weakly. Harry picked his head up and looked at his friend, a dazed look in his eye. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I didn't mean… maybe we can fix it?"

Harry blinked once, then twice, before his eyes cleared and he really looked at Neville. He smiled at the boy, but there was a slightly panicked look to his eyes.

"There's not enough left to fix, Nev. That was one powerful _Reducto_. Next time, try holding your wand just a bit tighter, so that you still have the control over where the spell goes, but don't go so tight that you choke off your magic. If you can get in some target practice, I'm sure that spell will prove awfully helpful one of these days." Harry kept smiling at Neville, that horrible look of a caged animal still lingering in his eyes.

"R-right," Neville stammered, slowly backing away from Harry. "I'll, uh, I'll do that then." He grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her to the door. "Uh, come on Ginny. We, uh, have to get back to the common room…" With that, Neville bolted out the door, dragging Ginny behind him. Once the door had shut, Ginny casting one last look behind her at Harry, Harry collapsed into a chair.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" He cried, burying his head in his hands. "I have to get home for my lesson with Snape in less than an hour! Sirius is going to KILL me!"

"Nonsense," Hermione scoffed. A chair appeared beside Harry and Hermione promptly sat in it. "We just have to figure out another way to get you there." Folding one leg over the other and shoving a finger nail between her teeth, Hermione began to riddle out how to get Harry back in time.

"How, 'Mione? The only way in or out of that house was just blasted to a pile of rubble!"

"How does Snape get there?" Ron asked.

"He floos in from his office…"

"Why not do that then?"

"Because he'll _see me_ Ron! I'd like to get back in one piece!"

"Harry," Hermione asked, sitting straight up in her seat. "Did you bring your invisibility cloak with you?"

"Yeah, but what good will that do me? I'm pretty sure Snape will notice if someone floos out of his office with him right there."

"Not if he's not _in_ his office," Hermione explained, grabbing both Harry and Ron by the hand and pulling them towards the door.

Five minutes later, Harry found himself shuffling down the dungeon corridors after Ron and Hermione, his invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"I don't think this is such a god idea," Harry hissed.

"It will be fine, Harry," Hermione whispered back. "Now be quiet, we're almost there."

A few moments later they stopped in front of Snape's office door. Hermione raised her hand and knocked. As they waited for Snape to answer, Harry felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. After a few moments, Ron whispered nervously at Harry.

"He doesn't ever eave early, does he?"

Just as Harry was about to reply, the office door flew open and Snape called for them to enter. Hermione and Ron stepped into the room, making sure to leave enough room for Harry to slip in behind them.

"Sir," Hermione greeted respectfully.

"What do you want?" Snape snapped. Harry spotted Dumbledore's Pensieve on Snape's desk, several silver wisps already floating in the large basin.

"Professor McGonagall asked us to come fetch you, sir. Something about Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnegan in the Great Hall." Snape cast a doubtful glance at Hermione.

"Is that so?" He sneered.

"Yes, sir. It sounded quite urgent…"

Snape sat for a moment longer staring at Hermione and Ron. Harry crossed his fingers and silently prayed to what ever gods may be that Snape would believe them. Finally Snape stood from his desk and stalked towards the door. He passed right in front of Harry, and Harry quickly took a few steps back to keep the professor from colliding with him. A few steps past Harry Snape suddenly stopped and spun around, his eyes gliding over the area where Harry stood hidden.

"Sir?" Hermione called from the door, her voice wavering just the smallest bit. With one last glance around the office, Snape quickly turned back to the door and stalked out in to the hall, Hermione and Ron close on his heels.

Once the door swung closed, Harry let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, and rushed over to the floo. His eyes scanning the mantle, Harry cursed softly. It was crammed with various jars and bottles, none of which were labelled. He would have to go through each one to find the floo powder. Harry hadn't even made it through half the jars when he heard the door begin to open again. He quickly replaced the bottle he was holding and stepped back from the floo. Harry was glad he had the forethought to keep his cloak on as Snape stormed back into the room, obviously furious.

"Damn Gryffindors," the man grumbled as he stalked over to his desk. "Nearly made me late." Snape raised his wand to his temple and drew out a long, slivery strand of memory. He guided the memory to the Pensieve, followed by three more, before slipping his wand back into his sleeve and stepped over to the floo. Grabbing a green pot off the mantle, Snape threw a handful of floo powder into the flame. "Phoenix Feathers!" he called and disappeared in a flash of green.

"Shit." Harry cursed, pulling the invisibility cloak off his shoulders. There was no point in it now. Snape would get to Grimmauld Place, realized that Harry isn't there, and storm right back to the castle to inform Dumbledore. "Blood buggering hell!"

Harry slumped into one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk to await his fate. This was going to be bad. Very bad. Harry's mind raced, trying to find a way around his ugly situation. Maybe he could try to floo into a different room of the house… no, that wouldn't work. Harry was almost positive that Snape's floo only connected to the library, and there was no way Harry would be able to get to Dumbledore's floo undetected.

Maybe… Maybe, if he waited just a little while, Snape would leave the library in search of Harry. Then, Harry would be able to floo into the library and act as though they had just missed each other on the stairs or some such when Snape returned, unable to find him! Yes, it was risky, but it was better than sitting here like a man for the gallows. Now, all Harry had to do was wait long enough for Snape to become impatient and go looking for him.

Harry spent his time looking around Snape's office. Not much had changed about the imposing space since the last time Harry had seen it. There were a few more parchments sitting on Snape's desk than usual, but Harry assumed that was due to the fact that Snape was now spending every weekend, from Friday to Sunday night, tutoring Harry. And then, of course, there was the Pensieve.

What was Snape doing with a Pensieve? And Dumbledore's pensive on top of that. Had Dumbledore given it to Snape because of their Occlumency lessons? Were those four memories so important that Snape didn't want to risk Harry finding them? Harry found himself standing before the large stone basin, staring down at the swirling memories. There could be important information in there. Answers to the questions Harry had that no one wanted to acknowledge. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had slipped his right thumb into the shimmering liquid and was being swept away by the memories within.

Harry found himself in the Great Hall. The four house tables had been removed and replaced with more than a hundred desks, one student at each, all facing where the Head table usually sat. The students were scribbling away and Harry looked around for Snape. Spotting him a few desks back, Harry made his way over to the skinny teen. He looked to be about the same age as Harry, and when Harry glanced down at the paper, he saw that "Defence Against The Dark Arts- Ordinary Wizarding Level" was scrawled across the top of his parchment. Harry recognized the cramped writing on the page immediately- he had certainly seen it enough in the past few weeks. It was the same as the cramped, scrawled text of the Occlumency text Snape had given Harry. Harry started with the realization that Snape had written that notebook, and then again when Harry realized that Snape must have mastered Occlumency before his O.W.L.s if what Snape had said about the author not yet being sixteen was true.

Suddenly Harry heard Professor Flitwick call an end to the exam in the same squeaky voice that Harry had heard in his Charms lessons for four years. The diminutive man _accioed_ the papers to him and the students all rose and began to leave. Harry started after Snape, wanting to keep the teen in view so as not to miss anything important. Harry heard a familiar voce from behind him and quickly spun around to come face to face with his father, Remus, Sirius, and even Wormtail.

*"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked as they emerged into the entrance hall.* Harry kept himself carefully positioned between Snape and the Marauders. He didn't want to loose sight of Snape, but he was dying to listen in on his father's conversation with his friends.

All five teens made their way towards the lake, James and his three friends carrying on like they hadn't a care in the world, and Snape trailing a bit behind them, still pouring over the questions from the exam. Harry watched avidly as James began to chase around a snitch he had brought along, Wormtail clapping and cheering him on like a star struck first year. Remus had settled beneath the old beech tree with a book, Sirius lying down in the grass at his feet.

After a while of watching the interplay between his father and Wormtail, Harry began to wonder how James had ever been able to stand him at all, let alone enough to make him a Secret Keeper, but it seemed that James enjoyed the attention. Harry also noted that James had a tendency to muss his own hair, making sure it maintained a 'fresh from the pitch, windblown look', and that he kept glancing at a group of girls by the water's edge.

Finally, Sirius told James to put the snitch away, and as his father grudgingly agreed Harry got the impression that Sirius was the only one who James would stop showing off for. Harry watched as something caught James' attention and he and Sirius rushed after someone. Moving closer to where his father had stopped, Harry noticed that it was Snape they were following.

Harry watched as James called after Snape in a loud voice. The teenaged Snape spun around quickly, ripping his wand from his robes. James quickly disarmed him as Sirius laughed, and a crowd of students gathered around the teens, eager as any group of teenagers to see a fight.

Harry winced as James and Sirius taunted Snape and the crowd laughed loudly. Snape swore back at James and Sirius, and James hit him in the mouth with a _Scourgify_, nearly choking Snape with foam and bubbles. Suddenly, someone yelled from behind them. Harry recognized the voice from his one successful venture into Snape's mind during their Occlumency lesson. Harry turned and took a step back to look around James and Sirius and catch a glimpse of the girl storming through the crowd.

Harry's heart nearly stopped as the girl pushed past the other students and into Harry's view. She had long, thick red hair, and brilliant green eyes. Her face was slightly flushed with anger, and Harry could see that she had her wand held tightly in her hand. It was his mother, and Harry had never seen a more impressive looking witch. Even McGonagall couldn't match his mother's sense of power and barely controlled anger.

Lily was the only one coming to Snape's defence, and as the crowd laughed at another snide remark from James, Harry imagined that he could see his mother's anger beginning to boil over. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Snape inching towards his wand, still spitting out soap bubbles.

Harry watched as in a flash Sirius and James spun around and Snape hurled a curse at James that split open his cheek. Before Harry could blink, James shot a spell back at Snape and the boy went flying into the air, his robes flying over his head to reveal his scrawny pale legs and tattered old underpants.

James and Sirius continued to taunt Snape as the crowd cheered them on and Lily shouted her anger at them. Finally, when Lily threatened James with her wand, they let up and Snape scrambled to his feet. Harry's mouth dropped open in awe at the next turn of events.

*"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!"* Snape spat. Lily raised her head a bit, responding to Snape in a cold voice, ending with a biting remark about his grungy underpants. Harry thought he saw a flicker of emotion across Snape's face, but his attention was quickly pulled away as his parents once again began arguing. At last, Lily stormed away, and James and Sirius turned back to Snape-

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being ripped from the memory. Long fingers were wrapped tightly around his upper arm, and Harry raised his eyes to the adult Snape towering over him, white with rage. Snape's whole body seemed to thrum with anger, his thin lips pulled taught across clenched teeth and a low, animalistic growl rising from his throat.

Snape shook Harry hard, his finger nails digging into the skin of Harry's arm. Harry realized that the strange growling noise that Snape was making was actually words and he tried to reply.

"I-I didn't-" Harry stammered, fear making his voice tremble.

"You what, Potter?" Snape spat, spittle flying from his mouth in his anger. "You didn't realize your father was such a hoot? Having fun, were you? Watching your father and his cronies little sport?"

"I- no, sir. I-" Snape flung Harry from him hard, sending the boy staggering across the room to land against the wall next to the floo.

"Get out. Now. Run back to your precious _godfather_ and get out of my sight!" Harry hastily grabbed a messy handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "GET OUT!" Snape roared as Harry jumped into the flames. A jar of dead cockroaches crashed into the side of the floo, splattering Harry with its disgusting contents as the green flames swept him away and back to the relative safety of Grimmauld Place.

~*~

*-BY ORDER OF-  
**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  


_The above is in accordance with  
Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight_

  
Signed:  
_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_  
MINISTER OF MAGIC*

~*~

Harry stumbled through the floo in a cloud of dust and ash. He ducked as two spells slammed into the wall above his head.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, grabbing Harry by his arm and pulling him into a tight hug. "Sorry, we didn't know it was you." Sirius muttered into his hair as Harry choked and coughed on the excess floo powder. Sirius pushed Harry back, his hands tight on Harry's arm. Harry winced as Sirius fingers dug into the bruises Snape had left.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Sirius as frantically.

"I'm fine, Sirius," Harry replied once he stopped coughing.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, his voice full of worry. Harry smiled slightly at the tone of Sirius's voice. He felt bad for making him worry, but it was nice to think that there _was_ someone who cared enough to worry about him.

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm sure."

"Good," Sirius said in a stern voice, stepping back from Harry. "Because I'm going to kill you!" Harry took and involuntary step back at Sirius's loud voice and ran into the side of the fireplace. "What were you thinking? _Were you even thinking?!_"

"Sirius," Remus said calmly, stepping next to Sirius and resting a hand on his arm. "Calm down-"

"CLAM DOWN?" Sirius screamed, turning on Remus. "We've been sitting here pulling our hair out with worry for HOURS, and he just comes sauntering in like nothings happened!"

"Sirius-"

"No, Moony! A moment ago you were beside yourself, ranting about killing him yourself when he got back, and damn it, I still am!" Harry smiled again as Remus blushed. Two people who cared enough to worry. "You stop that, young man! There is absolutely no reason for you to be grinning like the cat that got the cream."

"Sorry, Sirius," Harry said meekly, dropping his eyes to the carpet.

"Sirius, you have to calm down!" Remus insisted. "Can't you see that Harry is already upset-"

"He's upset?!"

"And he'll refuse to tell us what happened if you scream at him like that!"

"Oh no. He's going to tell us what happened. You," Sirius turned to Harry, his eyes hard and unyielding. "Sit."

Harry immediately moved to the chair Sirius pointed him to and dropped into it, keeping his gaze down.

"Explain."

"Sirius, I can't-"

"EXPLAIN."

Harry sighed in defeat. Pulling his legs up onto his seat, Harry began his story. "Hermione thought- and she's right- that the students needed extra lesson in Defence…"

An hour later, Harry stopped speaking and swallowed hard. He had told Remus and Sirius the whole story, from how he had gotten into Hogwarts to begin with right up to Hermione's plan to distract Snape long enough for Harry to floo home.

"Harry, you aren't telling us something." Remus looked at Harry sternly, his usually kind eyes full of suspicion. "Severus cam here looking for you, and only _after_ he flood back to Hogwarts did you return."

"Snape came back before I could floo out." Harry fidgeted on his seat. "I was going to wait long enough for him to have left the library and then floo back as if we had just missed each other. I guess I waited too long."

"You waited too long?" Sirius asked smoothly, his voice frighteningly like Snape's. "Why? Did you get distracted by something, Harry?"

"I just lost track of the time is all," Harry lied, dropping his eyes again. It was a lot harder to lie to Remus and Sirius than Harry had expected. Not just because they were freakishly good at seeing through him, but because he didn't _want_ to lie to them.

"Harry, what distracted you?" Remus asked.

"Nothing I just-"

"Oh, please," Sirius snapped. "You've done more than enough sneaking to be able to hold your head in these situations. And Merlin knows you've spent enough time with Snape in the past months to know his habits. You knew exactly how much time you would have. Something must have caught your attention."

Harry sighed again and threw his head back against the top of the chair. "You're not going to take an 'I can't tell you', are you?"

"No." Both Sirius and Remus said at once.

"I, sort of, fell into Snape's Pensieve."

"You fell?" Sirius drawled.

"Ok, so fine, I purposefully went into Snape's Pensieve. When he flooed back he saw me there and pulled me out, screamed at me, and tossed me back here."

"With good reason!" Remus admonished at the same time Sirius asked, "What was in there?"

"I know," Harry muttered. "I can't tell you, Sirius."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Did Snape do something to you to keep you from talking?" Sirius growled and started to stand.

"No! I mean, I _won't_ tell you. It wouldn't be right." Remus nodded as Sirius sank back into his chair grumbling.

"Well, I think that's been enough excitement for one night." Remus stood from his chair and looked down at Harry. "Tomorrow morning we will talk about your punishment, but right now, you need sleep. Upstairs."

Harry nodded and made his way over to the door, Sirius standing to watch him leave. Just before stepping out of the room, Harry stopped and looked back at his two godfathers. They were both standing with their arms crossed, obviously still upset with Harry, but the kindness in Remus' eyes was back, and Sirius gave him a small smile. Without a second thought, Harry rushed back to them and embraced them both. He sighed as two sets of strong, warm arms wrapped around him.

"I love you, both," Harry murmured into their chests before pulling away. _Even if you were prats at teenagers_, he thought as he hurried from the room.


	9. The Department of Mysteries

Dream Diary-

I was in the corridor outside the Department of Mysteries again, running at the locked door. But this time it opened, and I was in a round room full of identical doors. I pushed one open and stepped into a large room full of strange lights and a loud ticking like a clock. I couldn't stop though, I needed to keep going. I passed through another door into a huge room full of shelves lined with strange glass balls. I knew exactly where to go, and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins as I ran through the room in excitement. I knew that I needed to find something, something that I desperately wanted. I turned a corner and ran right into Snape. He sneered down at me, and I hated him. I was so angry at him, I wanted to… I wanted to kill him. Always in my way, I trusted him, I believed him, and he had lied to me, broken his vow. I needed to take revenge on him. And still, I needed to find what ever was in the room.

I woke up screaming again, my scar burning a hole in my head, the need to find the right glass ball still coursing through me and a taste for Snape's blood clinging to the back of my throat.

~*~

Harry stalked back and forth across his bedroom floor, ringing his hands together in an agitated manner and mumbling to himself. He needed to figure out a way to get back to Hogwarts. He needed to talk to Hermione about the Department of Mysteries. He needed to tell Snape about his dream. He was certain that Voldemort now knew that Snape was spying for the order. Harry had to warn him.

But Snape had refused to return to Grimmauld Place after Harry's invasion of his Pensieve. The floo connection to his office had been cut- Harry had tried that yesterday morning after his dream. The only way to get in contact with Snape was to floo into the Headmasters office, and he couldn't even do that, now that Umbridge had taken up residency there.

Harry growled and threw himself on to his bed. Pounding on one of his pillows, Harry screamed in frustration. Only when his room was full of feathers and his pillow was nothing more than a slightly lumpy piece of fabric did Harry let up and roll over. Staring at the ceiling through the falling feathers, Harry sighed again. It was hopeless. There was no way to get to Hogwarts, and no way to get a hold of Snape.

A single feather floated down and landed on Harry's nose. Harry blew it up idly, and watched as it floated back down to settle on his chest. Harry sat up with a start as an idea occurred to him. He could fly! Jumping off his bed, Harry raced to his closet and pulled out his broom. No, that would take too long. He was in London, Hogwarts was all the way in Scotland…

But, maybe he didn't have to fly all the way there. He could fly to Kings Cross and take the Hogwarts Express into Hogsmeade! Harry glanced at the clock and smiled in triumph. The train would be leaving for Hogsmeade in just over an hour. That was plenty of time for Harry to gather his things and make his way there. If he just flew out the window, he wouldn't even have to worry about getting past Remus and Sirius this time!

Harry deflated a bit as he thought about his Godfathers. They might come looking for him and realize that he had snuck out again. They would worry, even more than last time. Sirius might even do something stupid like come after him and get himself caught. Harry would never forgive himself if Sirius got sent back to Azkaban because he left the safety of Grimmauld place looking for him. Maybe if he left them a note?

Saying what? 'I've directly disobeyed you and gone back to Hogwarts to save Severus Snape. Don't worry, I promise to come back soon- alive.'

Yeah, that would go over well. He couldn't do that to Remus and Sirius- not after seeing how upset they were last time. He'd have to figure something else out.

Harry slumped back onto his bed. The only way to get to Hogwarts was through the Express, but if he left in the middle of the day, Remus and Sirius were sure to notice. He couldn't wait until night and fly, he would never make it there. He couldn't floo in…

Unless he could get Umbridge out of the Headmaster's office. But what would drag the wench out of the office? Well, She'd come running if she thought that Harry was in the building…

THAT WAS IT! Harry rushed over to his desk and pulled out a quill and parchment and penned a quick letter to Hermione. _Desperately need to talk to you. Taking the Express into Hogsmeade. Meet me behind the statue of the hump-backed witch on the third floor at nine tonight._ Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and carried her over to the window.

"I need you to hurry this letter Hedwig. It needs to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. If anyone tries to take the letter from you, let them." Hedwig twisted her fluffy white head to the side as if she didn't understand. "I want Umbridge to get her hands on the letter, but it has to look like your sending it to Hermione." Hedwig shook her head, hooted, and nipped Harry's fingers gently before swooping out the window and into the sky.

Now all Harry had to do was wait.

 

At eight thirty Harry told Remus and Sirius that he was heading to bed to study a bit and get some much needed rest. They smiled and wished him a good night, and Harry almost wished that he wasn't lying to them. Harry headed out of the study and quietly snuck to the library. He grabbed the bag he had stashed in the seat cushions and double checked that he had everything he would need. Cloak, map, a small pack of dungbombs in case he needed a diversion…

Harry paced the length of the library once, twice, three times before the clock struck nine. As the bells struck the hour Harry stepped over to the floo. Umbridge should be out prowling the halls looking for him by now. It would be perfectly safe. Taking one last calming breath, Harry grabbed the floo powder. Before he could throw the powder into the flames, however, the fire burned green and Snape stepped out of the floor.

"Idiot boy," Snape growled, stalking into the small room as he had on so many other occasions.

"Snape!"

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking, sending that owl? Umbridge would have snatched you up in an instant and handed you over to the Ministry!"

"I know, I wasn't-"

"_Thinking?_ Well, nothing new there now is there?"

"No, I wasn't-"

"Honesty, Potter? How amazing-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Snape growled at Harry dangerously as Harry hurried on. "I wasn't going to meet Hermione, I was sneaking in to see you!"

"And _that_ is somehow _better_?" Snape sneered, stepping closer to tower over Harry. A Shiver ran down Harry's spine as he was reminded once again of his dream.

"You have to listen to me Snape. He knows about you, Voldemort knows-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!"

"Jesus Christ Snape! I'm trying to save your scrawny hide from the megalomaniacal arse and you won't even _listen to me!_" Harry stood breathing hard, staring at Snape. "He knows, Snape-" Snape scoffed and spun back towards the floo. Harry jumped and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I know he does, I had another dream, and I know it was him! He wanted to kill you, knew you betrayed him and wanted to kill you. You have to believe me!" Harry was shocked to hear his own voice so desperate. This was not at all how he had expected this conversation to go. Snape shook Harry's hand off his arm and sneered over his shoulder at the boy.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Potter. Unlike other people I could mention. Stay in this house, no more foolish plans, and keep your nose _out of other people's business!_" With that, Snape stepped back into the still green fire and shouted for his office. Harry watched in despair as he disappeared in the flame. He heard the sound of a floo sliding closed and knew that Snape had once again cut the connection between the dungeons and Grimmauld Place.

Harry glanced around the library, glad to see that the silencing charms he and Snape had added in the beginning of their Occlumency lessons had held. Remus and Sirius had not heard his fight with Snape. Harry sighed again and turned away from the floo to head back to his room. There was nothing more to be done. If Snape would not believe him, then there was nothing else he could do.

Harry's knees suddenly went weak and he fell to a heap on the floor of the library as his scar flared to life with white hot pain. Pressing his hand to his forehead and groaning in pain, Harry tried to focus on blocking Voldemort from his mind.

"Get out of my head, you bastard," Harry growled. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Voldemort laughing. Harry closed his eyes and in a flash of pain a vision overtook him. He was in Snape's office, staring at Snape as he clutched his left arm in pain. Snape raised his wand and _accioed_ a heavy black cloak and a white mask. Harry tried to scream at him, tried to run over to him and tell him not to go, that it was a trap, but Snape couldn't hear him. Swirling the cloak around his shoulders, Snape rushed from his office, the door swinging closed behind him.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the rug of the library. His breath came in great whooshes, and his head felt fit to burst, but he pushed himself off the floor and rushed to the floo anyway. Throwing a handful of powder in the flames, Harry yelled out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and was swept away in a swirl of green.

At first, Harry was afraid that he had once again missed his floo stop- this certainly couldn't be the headmaster's office. Everything was… _pink_. Small plates decorated with kittens hung from the walls, frilly pink curtains were pulled tight over the windows, and the various trinkets and objects that Dumbledore had collected had be replaced by an army of stuffed animals. But the Portraits of headmasters past still hung from the walls, each one sleeping soundly as usual.

Harry quietly moved to the door, cursing himself for forgetting his bag. He quickly made his way down the moving staircase and into the hallway. He started down the hall towards the entrance hall nearly jumping out of his skin when Mrs. Norris pranced into the hall ahead of him and hissed. Dashing into a dark corridor, Harry rushed away from the sound of quickly shuffling feet. Paying a bit more attention to his surroundings, Harry continued his way towards the entrance hall.

Voices once again broke the silence of the castle at night, and Harry slid behind a suit of armour to hide. Umbridge came bustling down the hall, Filch close behind.

"There are children out of bed, Headmistress…" Filch simpered.

"I know." Umbridge replied sweetly. "Potter is about here somewhere, I know it. Keep your eyes peeled, Mr Filch."

"Of course, Headmistress. Mustn't have children wandering the castle at night."

"Certainly not!" Harry sighed as they turned a corner towards the Headmaster's office. Stepping out from behind the suit of armour, Harry started his way towards the entrance hall again, only to dash behind a tapestry as a door swung open. Several students stepped into the hallway, waving at others still in the room.

"Ok, the coast is clear. Come on!" One of them whispered. They looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place them. Several other students filed out into the hall and started their way towards the staircases. Harry still heard voices in the room, but the door swung closed and he didn't have a chance to make any of them out. Waiting for the small crowd to move on, Harry cursed under his breath. He was never going to catch Snape at this rate.

Just as the last of the voices faded and Harry began to move, the door popped open again. Harry bit back a scream of frustration, and then Neville Longbottom stepped into the hall. Harry gasped and stuck his head out from behind the tapestry.

"Neville!" He whispered urgently. "Neville!" Neville spun around, wand already out and pointed. Both boys gasped in surprise at the same time.

"Harry?" Neville breathed. "Harry what are you-"

"I know I've heard something down here, Headmistress!"

"Shit, Filch!" Neville grabbed Harry arm and dragged him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. "Need a room no one can find, need a room no one can find…" Neville chanted quietly, and the door he was holding shut disappeared.

"Harry?!" Harry spun around quickly, drawing his wand at the unexpected exclamation.

"Hermione! Ron! Merlin, am I glad to see you." Hermione and Ron rushed over to where Harry and Neville were still standing. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny and Luna standing at the other end of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. "How did you even get in? Snape blocked off his floo!"

"How do you know that, 'Mione?" Harry asked in surprise. Surely Snape hadn't been bragging about banishing Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, from his office to the whole school.

"When you didn't come back for the next meeting, Ron and I went to check on you, but we couldn't get through." Hermione blushed.

"It was brilliant, mate! You should have seen it!" Harry smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Never mind that, how did you get here? And why are you here to begin with!"

"I snuck in through the headmaster's office. I don't have time to explain, but Snape is about to make a huge mistake and-" Harry cut off his explanation as another wave of pain exploded in his scar. Cradling his head in his hands and ignoring the sound of his friends' voices, Harry doubled over and let the vision wash over him.

He was looking down at a grovelling Snape. They were in the strange room at the Ministry with all the glowing glass balls.

"Ssso, the prodigal ssson returnsss…" He hissed. "You have been a bad boy, Ssseverussss."

"I do not understand, my lord."

"Silence!" He stalked around the prone form and leaned over Snape from behind to whisper in his ear. "You have been playing Dumbledore's little games, Severus, and you must pay!" Pulling himself upright, he pointed his wand at the traitorous scum lying at his feet. "_Crucio!_"

"NO!" Harry dragged himself from the vision.

"Harry! Are you alright? What is it?" Everyone spoke at once.

"It's Snape. We have to get to the Ministry. Now! Voldemort is going to kill him. I can't leave him there." Harry got to his feet, still a bit shaken but more determined than ever. "I can't do this alone, I need your help."

"You know we wouldn't let you go off and have all the fun without us, Harry," Ron joked. "Even if it is Snape you want to risk our lives for."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled back at his friends. "We have to get to the Ministry, as quickly as possible."

"Brooms," Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head. "We haven't got the time."

"We could try to use the headmaster's floo?" Ginny threw in. "That's how Harry got here to begin with."

"With all the new regulations on floo travel that Umbridge and the Ministry have put up, we'd never get in to the Ministry that way." Hermione argued.

"Shit!" Harry hissed. "How are we going to get there then?"

Luna Lovegood poked her head between Neville and Ron's shoulders. "We could take the thestrals."

Harry picked his head up at the soft voice. "What's a thestral…?"

~*~

"I really don't like this PLAN!" Hermione screamed and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's waist as the invisible beast took off.

"'Mione! I can't breath!" Harry turned his head to check on his two best friends. Ron was clutching to the thestral for dear life, and Hermione was clutching to Ron in much the same manner. But they were staying on.

"Alright there, Luna?" He called over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes! They are magnificent animals, aren't they?" Harry had to agree. They were strong and powerful, their huge wings beating in the wind. With each stroke Harry could feel the thestral surge forward with more speed and power than the best racing broom could ever have. Harry looked down and watched in awe as the world raced by beneath them. He had never flown so fast in his life. It was exhilarating.

A loud whooping noise had Harry turning to his other side to check on Ginny and Neville. He smiled brightly at the look on Ginny's face. Apparently, she found the thestrals as amazing as Harry did. Neville looked a bit green, but he was managing nonetheless.

"Is that it?" Ginny called, pointing at the ground. Harry spun his head round to look at what she was pointing to. It couldn't be possible. They couldn't have gotten to the Ministry that quickly. When the clouds parted, Harry gasped to see London spread out before them.

"We're here," Luna breathed in a sing-song voice behind him. Harry swallowed hard and nodded. So they were.

~*~

Getting into the Ministry had been much easier than Harry had expected. Finding that lone hallway again had not, however. By the time they found the right passageway Harry was certain that the Ministry rearranged itself as often as Hogwarts did. They raced down the hall, Harry praying that the door would open as easily for him in real life as it had in his last dream. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door swung open and he stepped into to a circular room lined with doors.

"Alright, Harry, which one?" Hermione asked, looking around at all the identical doors.

"I- I can't tell…"

"Well, let's try this one then," Ginny smiled and pulled open the door. Harry glanced inside and shook his head. Ginny closed the door and everyone gasped as the walls began to spin, rearranging the doors around them.

"Well," Luna remarked. "That could be an issue…" Luckily, they had Hermione with them, and it didn't take her long to figure out how to mark the doors they had already checked, and soon they had found the right door.

"That door there," Harry pointed across the nearly empty room to a door on the far side. The six students made their way across the room, past a large container with what looked like white blobs floating in it.

"Are those… _brains?_" Ron asked, moving towards the container. Harry grabbed his arm before he could reach the floating blobs.

"Yeah, Ron, they look like brains. Come on, let's go." Ron continued to stare at the container in awe, but he nodded his head and let Harry lead him to the door they needed. They passed through another room, full of clocks and timeturners. Harry kept a close eye on his friends too make sure none of them picked up any of the devices. It wouldn't do to loose his friends in a spatial rift or what ever Hermione had tried to warn him of third year. Finally, Harry drew to a stop in front of an inconspicuous looking door. A shaft of golden light poured from the gap at the bottom and Harry knew that they had at last found the room with all the golden orbs.

"Alright," Harry whispered outside the door. "This should be it. Everyone ready?" Harry looked around at his small group of friends as they all nodded. Even Neville. Six teenagers to take on one Dark Lord and save one surly Potion's Master. Harry nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. But then, he'd faced worse odds and come through alright. With one last nod, Harry pushed open the door and stepped into bright golden light.

Harry blinked into the light, his wand at the ready, as prepared as he could be for the attack he was sure was coming. But nothing happened. He saw Hermione step into the room beside him and gasp.

"Harry, do you know where we are?" She asked in awe. "This is the Hall of Prophecy. I didn't even think it really existed..."

"The hall of what?" Ron asked, stepping into the room on Harry's other side.

"Prophecy, Ron. It where all the true prophecies ever told are stored…" Harry slowly turned and began to walk across the rows and rows of dusty, glowing orbs. He knew exactly where he was going. It was just a bit further… here. Harry stopped in front of row 97 as a sudden wave of unease washed over him. But he knew what he needed was there, just there, down this row a bit…

"Harry! Where are you going?" Ginny called after him. Harry could hear footsteps rushing past the isles towards him, but he couldn't be bothered with them. Stepping into the row, moving as if in a daze, Harry made his way to one of the glowing orbs. He stared at the tiny gold tag below the orb and blinked. Hermione had said something about prophecies, hadn't she? Briefly, Harry wondered if somewhere in this massive room, there was a little tag, exactly like the one he was staring at, the read 'Peter Pettigrew' rather than 'Harry Potter'. Someone gasped from behind him as Harry began to reach for the orb.

"Harry, that says your name on it!" Someone exclaimed. Of course it said his name on it. It was his. And he was going to take it with him. Harry stretched his fingers out and wrapped them around the orb.

"Harry! No!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late- Harry was already pulling the prophecy from the shelf and cradling it in the palm of his hand. A loud sound, like wind ripping through a barren cavern, ripped through the hall. The shelves shook and the prophecies rattled and clicked together. Hermione screamed behind him, and Harry blinked. He spun around, his wand out and ready.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter.," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "How lovely of you to join us. Now, hand over that prophecy!" Harry looked at the orb in his hand and back at Lucius.

"This?" He asked, trying to act as if he were still in the strange fog like daze that had gripped him the moment he had entered the Hall.

"Yes, yes, be a good boy now and hand it over."

Harry held his hand out as if to give Malfoy the prophecy. As Lucius reached for it, Harry whipped his wand out and shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy easily dodged the spell, pulling to the side, casting aside Harry's wand and grabbing a hold of Harry's wrist all at the same time.

"Did you think your silly little tricks would work on me, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. "You are no match for me, now give me that prophecy!" Malfoy wrapped his free hand around Harry's fingers to pry them off the orb. Harry brought his foot up and slammed it down on top of Malfoy's foot as hard as he could. Malfoy hissed in pain and slammed Harry against a shelf, but didn't release his grip on Harry's wrist.

Someone crashed into the shelf behind Malfoy, and he spun around to see what was happening. Harry thought he saw a pale hand clenched in bushy brown hair, but he didn't have time to dwell on what that might mean. Sinking his teeth into Malfoy's hand, Harry bit down as hard as he could. Malfoy yelled and released his grip and Harry quickly dashed away, diving for his wand.

Wrapping his fingers loosely around the smooth wood- but being sure he had plenty of control, as Snape had taught him- Harry rolled over where he had landed on the floor and shot another spell at Malfoy. Scrambling to his feet, Harry ran back down the isle and through the clock room. He could hear a great commotion coming from the door ahead as he grew closer.

He braced himself and slammed into the door with all his might, thrusting it open and ramming someone with it on his way through. The Prophecy smashed in his hand as he hit the door and Harry could feel bits of glass cutting into his skin. A strange voice poured from his hand and the broken prophecy, but Harry couldn't make any of the words out over the sound of the clocks. He quickly glanced behind him to make certain he hadn't just hit one of his friends, before continuing to run down the small pathway. The commotion was growing louder still as Harry raced across the room. He pulled open one of the doors and rushed into a new room.

A large dais sat in the middle of this room, a curtained archway placed atop the stone platform. But that was not what caught Harry's attention as he charged into the room. Several Death Eaters were engaged in a heated battle with Aurors and Order Members. Tonks was standing not far from him, facing down a very tall, blond Death Eater, and past her was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mad-eye Moody was heading up a group of rather young Aurors against three masked Death Eaters. On his other side, Harry spotted Remus and Sirius, both shooting curses at two Death Eaters each.

Harry raised his wand and cast _Petrificus Totalus_ at a Death Eater that was creeping up behind Remus before running towards his Godfathers.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, sending a spell at one of the Death Eaters he was fighting that sent the man crashing to the ground. "Thank god you're alright." Harry took position behind Sirius and began shooting spells and hexes at every Death Eater that he spotted. He saw Neville battling with a large burley man in black and was just about to send a hex at the man when he toppled over from another spell. Turning to see where the spell had come from, Harry saw Luna dashing across the room, wand in hand, towards Neville.

Harry wanted to ask Sirius how the Order had known where he had gone, but between shooting and dodging curses he didn't have time. Harry could already see the damage being wrought on many of his friends. Ginny was lying across the steps, unable to stand but still hexing every Death Eater in her path. Tonks had singe marks all over her robes and Harry could see her side bleeding through one of the many holes. Kingsley was limping as he faced off with another Death Eater, and two of the young Aurors behind Moody were no where to be seen.

One of the doors burst open suddenly and four more Death Eaters entered the battle- Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and two others that Harry didn't recognize.

"Oh, dear cousin!" Bellatrix screamed as she made her way across the room. Sirius picked his head up and growled at her voice.

"Bella," he sneered, pulling Harry behind him and further from the crazed woman. The curses started flying between the two before Harry could even blink. Lucius Malfoy cast a curse in Harry's direction, drawing the boy's attention from his Godfather. As Harry exchanged curses with Malfoy, he could see Remus squaring off with one of the other new Death Eaters out of the corner of his eye and hear the raging battle between Sirius and Bellatrix behind him. Harry flung curse after curse at Malfoy, using his speed and agility against the older man. Lucius managed to graze Harry with a curse, knocking him from his feet. Harry winced as he landed hard on his injured hand.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry from behind his mask. With a start, he spun around and stalked towards the door. "Return to our Lord!" He barked as he retreated. All around the room, Death Eaters inched their way towards the door, some breaking off in the middle of battle to escape, others continuing to fight as they inched their way around. Behind him, Harry heard a strangled, animalistic cry and he spun around to see what it was.

Bellatrix Lestrange lay sprawled on the floor, an enraged Neville Longbottom towering over her. Harry could see the surprised look on Sirius' face, and knew that he must look the same.

"I'm not letting you get away, you evil bitch!" Neville screamed, pointing his wand at the snarling woman.

"Going to stop me, little boy? Think you can kill me for your poor mummy and daddy?" She snarled from the floor, making no move to gain her footing. "They begged for mercy before I was done with them, and you will, too!"

Bellatrix lifted her wand, but before she could cast a curse, Neville pointed his wand at floor beside her head and screamed, "_Reducto!_"

The floor exploded, sending large and small pieces of stone flying in every direction. Tiny shards cut into Bellatrix' pale skin, on her face and hands, cutting right through her cloak and piercing the skin all across her body. She screamed as two larger pieces slammed into the back of her head, and she slumped into a bloodied mess on the floor. Harry wasn't sure if she was dead or just out cold, but he didn't really care that much. The Aurors ran after the Death Eaters and the room fell nearly quiet.

Harry looked around the room, stumbled backward a few steps, the back of his feet connecting with the stone steps, and sat down. All around the room people were tending wounds and checking pulses. Harry was certain that at least two Death Eaters and one Auror had died. All his friends were injured in one way or another. A large hand settled on his shoulder and Harry looked up at Sirius as Remus stepped up behind him.

"Alright, Harry?" Remus asked as Sirius sat down and wrapped his arms around his Godson. Harry nodded and burrowed further into Sirius' arms.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked a moment later, Sirius' arms still wrapped securely around him.

"Snape showed up." Sirius replied, pulling back a bit from Harry. "Said he was sure that you were in trouble. Something about Voldemort calling him to come here and you rushing off to stop him. I didn't stay for the details."

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Harry asked quickly. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. He had forgotten all about Snape as soon as Malfoy had showed up.

"He's fine, Harry." Remus said in a soothing voice. "He's back at Grimmauld Place."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said as he stood, pulling Harry to his feet as well. "We had better get out of here before the Ministry officials start showing up." Harry nodded as Sirius and Remus led him out of the Ministry and back home.

 

Harry stepped through the floo in his customary cloud of smoke and ash. He quickly stepped to the side to let Sirius and Remus step out after him. Waving away the dust and managing not to cough up a lung for once, Harry happily glanced around the small library. He'd never been so happy to be home. Harry slowly made his way into the hall and towards the bathroom. His whole body ached and the smell of ozone, smoke and blood clung to his skin and hair. He desperately needed a shower and good, long night's rest.

Passing the little used study on his way, Harry paused. He was sure he had heard something in there. The door was slightly ajar and soft scuffling and gasping noises were coming from within the room. Carefully putting his hand flat on the door, his wand at the ready, Harry pushed the door open and stormed into the room, ready to attack whatever intruders were there.

Harry froze, his mouth gaping open in surprise at the sight before him. Severus Snape, Potions Master and greatest fear of every student at the esteemed Hogwarts School, sat tied to a chair, his hair hanging in his face and a gag shoved in his mouth. The man glared across the room and lifted one dark eyebrow at Harry, as if to ask if help would be forthcoming.

Harry tired, he did, but he couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling up inside him at the sight. He laughed long and hard at his Potions Master, eventually having to sit down on the floor where he stood and wrap his arms around his stomach as he tried to get a hold of himself. Snape just sat quietly and glared at the boy.

"Harry? Where are you?" Remus called from down the hall.

"And what is so funny?" Sirius added as he stepped into the study. "Snape?!"

"Oh, Severus!" Remus yelled as he came running down the hall and into the room. "Severus, I am so sorry!"

"Moony, why do we have a greasy, bat-like Death Eater tied up in the study?" Sirius asked as he looked on in horror. Remus bent over and immediately began to untie Snape as he explained.

"After you left, he explained what Harry had done, and then insisted on going after him as well. I couldn't let him do that-" Snape interrupted Remus with a muffled yell that sounded like it might have 'filthy werewolf'. "Yes, yes, Severus, I'll get to the gag in a moment- anyway, imagine what the Death Eaters would have done to him if they got their hands on him! So I tied him to the chair and spelled the ropes to have to be undone the muggle way." Remus finished just as he freed one of Snape's legs.

"And the gag?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm getting to it," Remus said absentmindedly. "I just need to undo this knot in the back first…"

"I meant, why did you gag him in the first place?"

"Oh! He wouldn't stop screaming, and I was afraid that Kreacher would set him free." Remus finished with Snape's other leg and reached up to remove the gag.

"Would you hurry up, Lupin!" Snape snapped.

"I'm going as quickly as I can-"

"Well go faster!"

"I am, I am! Hold your horses-"

"I've been holding my _horses_, among other things, for hours! Now bloody hurry up before I can't hold them any longer!" Remus' eyes went wide as he stared at Snape.

"Oh Merlin, Severus, I am so sorry-"

"Just untie me already!" Snape roared. Remus jumped and attacked the knots binding Snape's arms again. Sirius continued to stare in horror at having a bound Snape in his study. And Harry, once again collapsed into fits of laughter, happy to be home at last.


	10. Epilogue

Professor Snape,

I am sure that you will be glad to know that my relatives have been nearly tolerable to me since your last visit. It seems that you are a more imposing person than all of the Order combined. Of course, it might just be that I told Vernon that the charm you used to turn him into a goat for an hour when he interrupted our Occlumency lesson would go off again if he did anything to me that you might not be happy with.

You'll also be happy to hear that I have not had a single vision since you left. I think I might actually be getting better at this Occlumency thing, Professor! It's a good thing too, since I had that chat with Dumbledore.

Well, I know you won't send a real reply to this letter, but I'll be waiting for one nonetheless.   
~Harry

P.S. Stop complaining about the food and keep Sirius out of the kitchen- Tie him to a chair if you have to!

 

Potter,

Stop sending me these ridiculous letters- people may begin to think that I have developed a tolerance towards you rather than complete loathing. If you insist on continuing to send these wastes of paper to me, do try to pay more attention to what you put in them. It does not do to put possibly sensitive information in something as insecure as an owl. Use what little brain you have next time boy!

Apparently, your dogfather has an uncanny ability to chew through any form of binding.

-S.S.

P.S. What makes you think that your Uncle is _not_ permanently cursed to transfigure into a goat when ever I am displeased with him? It would certainly make my life easier.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...


End file.
